


Always

by ishvaria



Category: François Arnaud - Fandom, Holliday Grandger, The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	1. Chapter 1

***

         _Поезд, самолет, снова поезд… и все ради того, чтобы еще раз увидеть эту улыбку, снова утонуть в этих глазах… просто сказать, - Привет…_

 

2010 год

         Кинофестиваль в Торонто – событие далеко не мирового уровня, хотя безусловно не последнее среди себе подобных.  Я на нем ничего не потерял, но моя подруга – журналистка притащила с собой и меня.

\- Тебе стоит быть здесь хотя бы для того, чтобы оценить противника, - она юна и очаровательна и как все мы, жаждет занять место… можно и чужое.

\- Так уж и противника… - усмехаюсь, оглядывая клубящуюся толпу, - нам делить-то особо нечего.

\- Хорошо, назови всех их – оппонентами, - легкомысленно отвечает она, на ходу демонстрируя свою аккредитацию очередному громиле-стражу, - сути это не изменит. Будет лучше, если ты поимеешь представление о том, куда нужно стремиться…

\- Если я тут что-то и поимею… - крайне пошлая шутка вызывает у нее мгновенную гримаску, что, впрочем, не мешает прижиматься ко мне со всей откровенностью, - … разве что кучу ненужных связей… - продолжаю неудачно шутить, не особо возражая против ее намеков.

\- Заметь, ты здесь – не самый вкусный кусок пирога, - взяв за руку, она тянет меня к ограждению Красной дорожки, по которой как раз уже подтягиваются припозднившиеся из почетных гостей, - на краешек, разве что потянешь, с хрустящей корочкой, само собой…

\- Ну хоть за корочку – спасибо, - я ухмыляюсь, лениво скользя глазами по знакомым и не очень лицам, - а кто по-твоему на позициях силы?

\- Вон…говорят, его игра в экранизации вполне тянет на классическую, а кое-кто из критиков вообще считает, что его мистер Рочестер получился намного ближе к книжному образу, нежели у Тимоти Далтона… - кивает она, решительно проталкиваясь ближе и берясь за диктофон, - подожди здесь… месье Фассбендер! Месье! На секундочку – для наших французских зрителей… пару слов…

Пока она что-то там чирикает с Майклом, прохожусь вдоль ленты, обходя особо ретивых поклонников стороной, успешно уворачиваюсь от пары попыток сделать селфи, раздаю несколько автографов на автомате отвечая, и улыбаюсь сразу всем, не различая лиц. Пока не встречаю настойчивый взгляд огромных и кажется испуганных глаз… глаз, в которых вполне можно утонуть… Ее губки складываются в неуверенную улыбку, от которой тут же появляются очаровательные ямочки… Явно растерявшись от напора коллег моей подруги, она застопорилась на дорожке, отстала от основной группы и теперь ее терзают фанаты, которые здесь готовы любого на британский флаг порвать, лишь потом было – что рассказать и показать соседям.

\- Вот ты где! – громогласно произношу я, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание, - А я тебя повсюду ищу! – беря ее за руку, вывожу из окружения, но нас по-прежнему преследуют щелчки затворов фотокамер и вспышки. Склонившись, шепчу, - Не бойтесь, вы ведь с киногруппой Джейн Эйр, насколько я понял? Они чуть впереди, мы их в два счет нагоним… - она опять улыбается, уже чуточку увереннее, перехватывая мою руку чуть повыше локтя, - Спасибо… вспышки наводят на меня панику… но не подумайте – я вовсе не _трепетная лань_ …

\- И в мыслях не было…- улыбаюсь в ответ, - но любовь зрителей временами принимает угрожающие формы. Того и гляди – затопчут в порыве чувств.

\- Не настолько я им интересна… - кивает она на уже нашедших новую жертву _акул пера_ , - публика – непостоянна и это иногда даже к лучшему.

\- Ваши люди… - взглядом указав направление, пропускаю ее чуть вперед, - ради этого стоило сюда придти…

\- А вы разве не… - она оборачивается на полпути, разочарование отчетливо читается на лице, - вы не идете?

\- Я тут… скажем так – неофициально, просто чтобы… - замолкаю, не зная, как объяснить и стоит ли вообще. Она опережает, - Оппонентов оценить – умно! Я рада, что вы – такой требовательный к себе в профессии… иначе мы бы не встретились. Могу я спросить? – получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, она делает пару шагов в мою сторону, - Вы рыцарь или менестрель?

\- Я… - на мгновение задумываюсь, - пират… опутываю девиц красивыми словами и увожу в неизвестном направлении… Вы впервые в Торонто? А то мог бы показать вам город…

\- И это после вашего признания, пират! – смеется она, - На самом деле… я бы очень этого хотела. Но мы улетаем сегодня после… всего этого…

\- Да… ну что ж… - сожаление отчетливо читается в нас обоих, - может, в другой раз… У нас есть – на что посмотреть… - она кивает, все улыбаясь и улыбаясь, рассмеявшись, напоминаю, - Вы сейчас опять отстанете от группы, что мне несомненно на руку… - и тут ее подхватывает кто-то из ассистентов, торопливо утаскивая в зал.

-  … очаровательный мужчина… да! Можешь в это поверить? – моя подруга громогласно возникает где-то на периферии сознания, пока я все еще гипнотизирую взглядом дверь за которой скрылась _она_.

\- Майкл? – подаю нужную ей сейчас реплику, - Да, он умеет себя подать.

\- Что ты знаешь об этом, Франц! На голове у тебя вечно – будто твои собаки тебя облизали, да и… - она выразительно поддергивает затасканные джинсы.

\- А кто меня сегодня из койки сюда притащил? – придержав ее за подбородок, смотрю в глаза, - Вопрос – зачем…

\- Разве мы не проехали уже эту станцию несколько часов назад? – убрав мою руку, она поправляет волосы, - К тому же, как я вижу – ты тут тоже не скучал…

\- Моя дорогая… - скоморошничаю я, - я рад, что тебе интересно с моим и твоим другом – Майклом… _Пока вы – здесь, а я – там_ не выйдет?

\- Насколько я понимаю, туда у тебя допуска нет… - произносит она в пространство, - а Майкл пригласил меня на вечеринку после показа…

\- И там тебе непременно нужен тот, с кем ты как бы придешь, - продолжаю я ее мысль, - чтобы беспрепятственно заняться тем… чем ты там хочешь заняться.

\- Думаешь, я найду здесь подходящего спутника? – с напускным безразличием она делает вид, что оглядывается кругом, - Что-то не вижу претендентов… разве что… - повернувшись, она разглядывает меня, - Она тебе глянулась?

\- Кто? Та феечка?

\- Боже и ты повелся! – она вплескивает руками, - Да она совсем не тот ангелочек, которым вы все ее хотите видеть… она в кино с девяти лет и прекрасно знает себе цену.

\- Ну тем лучше… - замечаю я, - не надо будет долго гадать.

\- Так… ты не отрицаешь, что – запал? – моя подруга – всегда находит время и место, - Может, я тебе мешаю?

\- Что ты, детка, как ты можешь помешать, таскаясь за Фассбендером? – непринужденно предложив ей руку и когда она все-таки ее принимает, накрываю ее ладонь своей, - Пусть эти выходные станут… парочка дней безумства нам с тобой не повредит.

\- Ах, Франц… - уже смеется она, - ты такой чертовский романтик!

 

         _Романтик… это вряд ли… скорее уж – собственник… хотя и пытаюсь жить, как живется… но тормоза периодически срывает… потому что это – Она…_

 

\- Пират! – ее ничем неприкрытая радость горячит кровь. - Вы нашли возможность попасть сюда!

\- Мне же нужно поддерживать свое реноме, - шутливо кланяюсь я, - какой же я – пират, если не могу миновать простые преграды.

\- И кого же это ради, позволите спросить? – она отступает куда-то вглубь закулисья, теряясь в полутемном коридоре.

\- Непременно найдется та… - следую за ней, - ради которой стоит…

\- Рисковать? – она неожиданно возникает из ближайшей ниши, останавливаясь близко. Из-за тусклой лампочки в паре шагов от нас ее глаза кажутся темными омутами, в которых я тону.

\- Так как насчет – быстрой экскурсии? – севшим голосом спрашиваю я, не сводя с нее глаз.

\- Все-таки не оставили идею меня похитить… - проведя пальчиком по тыльной стороне моей ладони, что опирается на стену, запирая ее в этой самой нише, она кладет руку мне на запястье, сжимая его, - Подобная настойчивость просто не может остаться без достойного ее вознаграждения… Обещайте мне одно, пират… - останавливает она мое движение – выйти через черный вход, который оказался тут так кстати…

\- Все что угодно! – не задумываясь, отвечаю, чувствуя, что вот именно так все и есть -  Луну с неба, персик в не-сезон…

\- Верните меня назад через час-полтора, - улыбается она.

\- Если только ты потеряешь свою хрустальную туфельку, убегая от меня… - выходит достаточно многозначительно, но ничего не могу с собой поделать – совершенно теряюсь в ее присутствии, ощущая себя мальчиком-колокольчиком на первом свидании…

\- Значит, пират преобразился в принца… - уровняв шаг, она берет меня под руку и совсем не возражает, когда я притягиваю ее ближе, обнимаю за талию.

\- Скорее, принц пиратствует в свободное от титула время, - продолжаю нашу странную с какой стороны ни взгляни беседу-пикировку, - Но ты так и не ответила – Золушка ли ты…

\- Разве пират не знает – кого похищает? – снова вопросом на вопрос отвечает она. Развернув ее к себе, смотрю, пристально вглядываясь в эти неспокойные отчего-то глаза. На лице же ее бродит ничего-не-значащая улыбка, прикрывая все маской вежливой заинтересованности, не более.

\- Хочешь правду? – неожиданно даже для самого себя и совсем всерьез произношу я, и не дождавшись ответа, продолжаю, - Не знаю… не знаю даже на какой козе к тебе подъехать, чтобы – начать узнавать…

\- А ты – хочешь? – вопрос ощутимо повисает между нами, такой же двусмысленный, как и ответ на него, - Всего и сразу…

 

         _Это просто какой-то сюр… так не бывает… только не с нами, не в жизни… В любом из тех фильмов или сериалов, что мы играем, там – да, там такое возможно. Мы – актеры, мы слишком циничны для того, чтобы на секунду… на мгновение допустить хотя бы возможность… не то что – поверить…_

 

Она лежит в моих руках так невесомо и тихо, что временами кажется – это сон…

\- А я сразу узнала тебя… - негромко произносит она, не поднимая головы с моей груди, - не могла поверить…

\- В смысле? – силясь за золотистыми прядями разглядеть ее лицо, скольжу сквозь них пальцами, - Поверить – во что?

\- В то – кого вижу… - крайне мило смущается она, пряча лицо где-то у меня подмышкой, - Объект девичьих грез…

\- Чего-чего? – взяв ее за подбородок, заставляю на себя посмотреть, - Чьих-чьих грез? Не делай из меня мэтра, я всего на пару лет тебя старше!

\- Что совершенно не мешает о тебе мечтать, - парирует она и добавляет уже серьезно, - Видела тебя в деле… несколько короткометражек и ранние фильмы… Конечно, нам показывали режиссерские работы Ксавье Долана…

\- Конечно… - закатив глаза, эхом звучу я.

\- Что? Тебе не нравится то, что ты уже сделал? – она так невероятно хороша в этот миг, что я, невольно залюбовавшись, почти что пропускаю ее слова мимо ушей.

\- Не то чтобы… прошлый год был… - задумываюсь, - интересным, пожалуй. Но явно не лучше твоего! – поддеваю я, имея ввиду несколько ее фильмов-экранизаций.

 

\- Визуализация уже давно написанного героя – вовсе не то же самое, что создание его с нуля. Мне просто везло… везет с костюмными ролями. Вот и теперь может быть – повезет…  - Она смеется, - Что? Что ты так смотришь? – накрывая мои глаза ладошкой.

\- Просто думаю… - отзываюсь в меру невнятно, почти не отрывая губ от ее пальчиков, - …что – так не бывает…

\- Если очень захотеть… - она приподнимается, садясь, ловлю ее за руку, притягивая назад на себя, - А ты – хочешь?

 

_Наши – полные непонятных двусмысленностей и недоговоренностей, повисающих между нами – разговоры тянутся уже несколько лет, не заканчиваясь… разве что прерываясь на время... Кажется, что мы живем своими жизнями, каждый в собственном мире… и миры эти – параллельны… Но иногда… только иногда… когда вдруг становится совсем невмоготу… мы нарушаем все законы природы… И все ради простого, - Привет…_

 

\- Забавная вышла экскурсия, - наблюдаю, как она одевается, не проявляя признаков последовать ее примеру, - пират меня проводит или просто вызовет службу доставки?

\- Забавная? – интонация у меня получается, что надо. – И куда это ты собралась, позволь спросить. Ведь я тебя похитил, так что – вернуть назад вряд ли могу…

\- А – отпустить? – она откладывает джинсы в сторону, плохо застегнутая кофточка соблазнительно распахивается при каждом ее движении. – Ведь даже у пирата бывают чувства… ты ведь – добрый пират, так?

\- Ну…. Не знаю… отпустить от себя такое… - спустив ноги с кровати, сажусь на край, дожидаясь пока она подойдет вплотную. Почти не потревожив тонкую ткань, проникаю внутрь, ладонями скользя по телу, обрисовывая контуры сверху вниз, задержавшись на талии, поднимаю глаза, - Так что мне за это будет?

\- Что? – заставив себя вынырнуть из транса, в который вгоняют ее мои ласки, она облизывает губы, прежде чем ответить, - Пират хочет вознаграждения? А ему – не достаточно того, что уже было?

\- Нет… - завороженный ее близостью, стаскиваю рубашку с ее плеч, позволяя соскользнуть, - тебя – нет…

\- Отпусти меня, Ферн… - шепчет она, склонившись близко. Кончики волос щекочут мне плечи, рывком притянув ее на себя так, что она оказывается опрокинутой в моих руках, переспрашиваю, - Ферн?

\- Объект девичьих грез – помнишь? – ласково улыбается она, глаза сияют, - Я слишком много думаю… и далеко не всегда о том, что надо.

\- Ферн… – катаю на языке непривычное имя, - и откуда ты его взяла…

\- Ф как Франсуа, все остальное – твоя фамилия, милый… - не делая попыток освободится, она берет меня за руку, - мне – пора, ты знаешь…

\- Да, знаю… - эхом откликаюсь я, - Доставлю назад в лучшем виде, не волнуйся. Только…

\- Только? – она улыбается, будто ждала этого. Проведя ладонью по щеке, легко касаюсь губ, - Дай мне слово… что – вернешься…

\- … что вернусь… - почти одновременно со мной произносит она. - Как в сказке… только ты не похож на Чудище…

\- С чего ты это взяла? – склоняясь близко, целую быстро и жадно, будто не могу насытиться… что, впрочем, не так уж и далеко от истины. – И я, как он, умру от тоски, если ты – не вернешься ко мне…

\- Вернусь… - без тени улыбки отвечает она – моя Герми…

 

         _Не знаю – где и уж точно не знаю – когда… все происходит внезапно и вдруг… телефонный звонок, сообщение, письмо по электронке – может быть все, что угодно... даже просто предложение от агента, результатом которого непременно будет пусть и совсем мимолетная, но – все-таки встреча…_

 

         - Мне не интересно – как! – говорю на ходу, протискиваясь сквозь неизбежную толпу у паспортного контроля и проверки багажа, - Устрой мне пробы, пусть даже в последний момент. Я должен туда попасть!

Про набор актеров в очень недешевую постановку о семье Борджиа уже не один месяц ходят слухи, особенно, после начала съемок европейской версии. Пробиться туда – идея на грани фантастики, но мне это нужно и мало что может меня остановить… буду требовать или умолять, если придется…  

\- Что? Да мне похер! Ты – агент или где? – киваю желающей быть любезной стюардессе, проходя мимо стойки регистрации, - Я в Лос-Анджелес на пару дней – вот тебе и весь срок! – чуть отодвинув от уха зашедшийся криком телефон, прохожу в салон, как говорится – спасибо, что не эконом… - Закончил? Тогда до связи! – отключаю мобильник, откидываясь в кресле и пока взлетаем, позволяю себе представить ее реакцию на мое появление в этом проекте… _Я должен добиться… должен!_

         За туда-сюда делами дни как-то просто мелькают, а особенно, если подспудно чего-то очень сильно ждешь и хочешь… и звонок моего агента все-таки застает врасплох, - Чего-чего? – на шоссе шумно и полно машин, я почти не слышу его, - Куда подъехать, еще раз? Прямо сейчас?!  У меня – самолет через три часа! А почему здесь? Серьезно?! Вот черт! Буду! – смотрю на часы и на пробку перед нами, советуясь с водителем, - Сможем пробиться на Холмы в течение часа? – тот, подумав, кивает, начиная перестраиваться в другой ряд, - Да, перезвони им – скажи, что еду, пусть только дождутся!

Пока мы медленно курсируем, пытаясь выбраться из пробки, с всепоглощающим ужасом думаю о том, чего добился – пробы с самим Айронсом!  Вживую… мама моя!  И вот прямо сейчас… Желудок болезненно сжимается, от ощущения страха слегка ведет голову и все кажется нереальным, будто происходящим с кем-то другим. На автомате выбираюсь из машины, на автомате звоню в дверь особняка, в студию меня провожает настоящая горничная в передничке… Это почему-то смешит и напряжение вмиг исчезает, словно рукой сняло, стоит мне подойти к заветной двери… Все получится… роль будет моей… и у нас с Герми все непременно сложится… и – удачно.

         - Хочу вас еще кое-с-кем попробовать, -  говорит наш идейный вдохновитель и главный режиссер Нил Джордан, - ваше взаимодействие очень важно. Вы знакомы с исполнительницей роли Лукреции?

\- Встречались на официальных мероприятиях, - в меру уклончиво отвечаю, стараясь не слишком выдать то, что принято называть мандражом. Сам не знаю – как до этого дошел, но не могу предсказать ее реакцию на мое вот такое бесцеремонное явление в ее жизнь. Как будто дверь пинком вышиб и вошел…

\- Холли – замечательная девочка, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы сработались, - продолжает Нил, - визуально вы очень красивая пара.

\- Думаю, проблем не будет, - помедлив, все-таки спрашиваю, - а вы уже сказали ей, что я…

\- Утверждены на роль? Еще нет, она задержалась в Лондоне, что-то там с театральной постановкой. Должна вот-вот подойти, пройдетесь вот по этой сцене, - он протягивает мне сценарий, - Это одна из их нежданных, с его стороны – точно, встреч. Ее выдали замуж и ее долго не было в семье, а у них с братом – особая и очень близкая личная связь…

\- Я знаком с историческими реалиями, - киваю, - Можно просьбу? Не говорите ей – про меня, пусть это будет…

\- Сюрприз? – Нил закатывает глаза, слышится нечто вроде, - … детский сад… - и кивает, - хорошо, резвитесь. Только за это я хочу – хорошие пробы!

\- Спасибо! – пробегаю глазами мизансцену, не фиксируясь на репликах, сейчас можно и близко-к-тексту-отсебятину нести, главное – попасть в образ.

\- Хорошо… - Нил открывает дверь смежного номера, - Холли скоро будет тут, я ее встречу – все объясню, как открою эту дверь – начнете.

Она позовет… обернуться… торопясь, пойти… нет, даже побежать навстречу… подхватить на руки… Сцена идеально складывается в голове, также реализовать ее…  Стою спиной вполоборота в малоосвещенной комнате, с ее стороны можно разве что силуэт угадать… - Чезаре… - произносит она, стоя чуть дальше порога… немного неуверенно, потому что – не знает, кто перед ней… Уже выйдя на свет, льющийся из ее комнаты, замечаю изумление, немного возмущения и неожиданно-радостное возбуждение от того, что меня узнала.

\- Сестренка! – кидаю ответную реплику, почти мгновенно сокращая расстояние между нами, что не так уж и трудно для смежных номеров, и подхватив на руки, кружу по комнате.

\- Откуда ты здесь? – умудряется шепнуть она, зарываясь мне в волосы, - Как? Почему?

\- Ты обещала вернуться… - прежде чем осторожно поставить ее на пол, произношу тоже ей на ухо.

\- И – снято! – Нил почти аплодирует, - очень хорошо… только когда будем снимать, нужно будет постараться и сделать все более… ну, чувственным, что ли, не знаю… Холли, понимаю так, что вас не надо представлять? – она качает головой, - Замечательно. В таком случае, позвольте мне откланяться, ваши контракты будут у ваших агентов к концу недели. И – вы принадлежите мне следующие полгода, а дальше – посмотрим, как все сложится.

         - Так – как ты тут оказался? – она распаковывает чемоданы, а я… я просто сижу у себя в номере на кровати, наблюдая за ней через открытую дверь и подавая реплики.

\- Как обычно, Герми, через дверь… Сперва сел на самолет, потом меня позвали на пробы… ну а потом…

\- Не смешно, Ферн! И прекрати называть меня _Герми_! – она останавливается на пороге, не входя.

\- Почему? – искренне удивляюсь, - Гермиона звучит лучше? А тебе – можно значит?

\- Мое имя – Холлидей, в крайнем случае – Холли! И – _Ферн_ это тоже имя! – швырнув стопку белья, только что вытащенную из сумки, на постель, она разворачивается ко мне, - А ты так и не ответил – что здесь делаешь?

\- Захотелось чего-то серьезного и масштабного… - не сдаю позиции я, - вот я и попросил агента разузнать… и меня позвали на пробы в последний момент.

\- И именно сюда? – едва уловимо изменившимся тоном спрашивает она, так и не повернувшись от распахнутого шкафа.

\- Ты – обещала вернуться… - тихо напоминаю, остановившись позади, - но не вернулась… Вот я и умер от тоски.

\- Выглядишь достаточно хорошо для трупа, - иронизирует она, разворачиваясь и неожиданно оказываясь в моих руках.

\- Но это мало похоже на жизнь… - с пугающей даже меня, что уж говорить о ней, откровенностью откликаюсь, глядя в ее такие близкие сейчас глаза, - Похоже, я не могу жить без тебя, Герми…

\- Это – пройдет, Ферн, поверь мне… - она ерошит волосы, избегая смотреть мне в глаза, - мы тогда немного сошли с ума …

\- Немного сошли с ума… - эхом звучу я, -  лучший вид безумия на моей памяти…

 

_Она плавится в моих руках, отравляя и меня, загораясь огнем, мы готовы друг друга спалить в этом пламени…_

 

\- Надеюсь, Нил не ждет нас к ужину… - вытянувшись на спине сам себе напоминаю довольного жизнью кота, жмурящегося на яркое солнце.

\- Думаю, он уже понял, что мы – не придем, - она садится, бездумно выписывая пальцем какие-то знаки на мне, - Он сказал – полгода?

\- Да, Герми, шесть месяцев… - перехватив ее руки, заставляю опуститься на себя сверху, - полгода в стране, где нас очень мало кто узнает… полгода съемок… - помедлив, добавляю, - полгода, чтобы быть вместе…

\- Чего хочешь ты? – приподняв голову с моей груди, она пристально вглядывается в меня, словно саму душу намеревается разглядеть.

\- _Я хочу жить в твоем сердце, умереть у тебя на груди и быть погребенным на дне твоих глаз…_ \- полушутливо отзываюсь я, умудрившись в процессе перевернуться так, что теперь она практически подо мной, - И еще – я хочу… - намеренно не заканчивая фразу, скольжу по ней откровенным взглядом собственника.

\- Не знала, что ты творил под псевдонимом Шекспир! – пытаясь выбраться, она отпихивает мои руки, но я все же сильнее, чисто физически… Удержав ее движение – встать, настойчиво ловлю ее взгляд, - Герми…может… - она замирает в моих руках, - … дадим нам - эти полгода?

\- А что будет потом…- она высвобождается из моих рук, - когда все закончится?

\- Ты планируешь все в жизни, наперед зная – что случится? – не давая ей выскользнуть окончательно, удерживаю рядом, - Герми…

\- Нет… конечно, нет… - отзывается она, но как-то рассеянно, - прости. Я, как и все мы – забегаю слишком далеко вперед… - встретившись со мной глазами, в которых я опять безнадежно тону, - Чтобы что-то закончить, надо начать…

 

         _Начало… как-то так получается, что про все, происходящее в самом начале, вспоминаешь лишь потом… после, когда оно уже где-то там, за горизонтом… а прилив все несет и несет вперед…_

Нам везет – съемки позволяют не просто пережить и прочувствовать каждый миг нашего «начала», благодаря им каждый жест, каждое слово звучит острее и ярче…

\- Стоп! Остановились… давайте… - режиссер вздыхает, - ладно, давайте-ка прервемся на 15 минут.

\- Как думаешь… - склоняюсь я к ней, - нас сейчас очень сильно хвалить будут?

\- Если бы ты не… - она не успевает закончить мысль, встречаясь со мной взглядом, - прекрати, Ферн…

\- Как только перестанешь меня так звать – так сразу, - покладисто отзываюсь я, не отпуская ее взгляда.

Вокруг снуют гримеры и осветители, и еще туева куча каких-то рабочих… костюмеры что-то подправляют на ее платье – то ли кружева оторвались, то ли не так ложится свет. Мы каждую сцену перед съемкой обкатываем несколько раз, как говорится – с полной выкладкой, Нил приучил. Потому и снимаем десять часовых эпизодов сезона вот уже третий месяц.

\- Я же привыкла к твоей _Герми_ , - улыбается она, заставляя мое сердце выделывать кульбиты в груди, - Герми у меня – одна… - стараюсь, чтобы голос не слишком меня выдавал, склоняюсь совсем близко…

\- Так, голуби…- раздается сверху, заставляя нас обоих сделать над собой усилие и сконцентрироваться на внешней среде. Один из наших режиссеров, что Нил приглашает специально чуть ли не для каждой серии стоит позади нас и не выглядит особо счастливым.

\- Все мы тут люди и все понимаем… входим в положение и даже искренне рады за вас двоих… - он делает паузу, опираясь на спинку скамейки, на которой мы сидим, репетируя диалог на венчании нашего младшего брата. – Но вы же все-таки актеры, нет? Хотя бы изобразить чуть меньшую взаимность друг к другу можете? Холли, твоей героине нет пятнадцати, вообще-то!

\- Девочки в этом возрасте…- начинает лепетать она, сложив руки на коленях, - развиты не по годам, сэр…

\- Ну да – замуж выдать ее можно, а с братом обниматься – нельзя, так что ли? – вполне к месту возмущаюсь я.

\- Вот! – тут же хватается режиссер за мой тон и реплику, - Хорошо! Вот так! Уловили настрой? Замечательно! Без репетиций… Камера… Мотор!

 

         - Постой! Герм… - не успеваю окликнуть, она уже захлопывает дверцу машины, - Черт!

\- Франц, подвезти? – раздается позади, - нам не трудно, садитесь.

Отказать Самому как-то неудобно, да и мне нужно ее догнать. Не то, чтобы поцапались, но с утра остался осадок от разговора, а большую часть дня и вечера не было никакой возможности даже просто перекинуться парой слов. График съемок очень плотный, плюс репетиции перед ними, на которых Нил настаивает, чтобы не было испорченных дублей, по-возможности, конечно.

\- Спасибо, мистер Айронс… - машинально киваю, устраиваясь напротив, ему компания при возможности подгоняет лимузин.

\- Джереми, - благодушно исправляет он, - Поссорились?

\- Нет, ну что вы! – с деланным воодушевлением отзываюсь, стараясь, чтоб тоска в глазах была не очень заметна… - Просто… съемки и разъезды… разные графики, вот и все…- тот медленно кивает в такт моим словам, гораздо лучше меня зная всю эту кухню.

\- Понимаю… творчество требует полной самоотдачи, а когда вас таких – двое… - он так знакомо разводит руками, что мне остается только восхищенно рассмеяться.

\- Благодарю, Святой Отец! Ваши слова, как всегда, истинны…

\- Бросьте паясничать, Франц, - не проявляя признаков недовольства, по-прежнему благодушно замечает Джереми, - когда ваша лодка опасно накренилась, вы продолжите утверждать, что просто плывете на боку, или все-таки прислушаетесь к совету…

\- Бывалого моряка, сэр? – киваю я, - С благодарностью…

\- В таком случае… - он делает знак водителю, останавливая машину где-то в Старом городе поблизости от ничем непримечательного кафе. - Не теряйте времени, юноша, его совсем не так уж и много, как кажется на первый взгляд… - на мое явное непонимание Джереми закатывает глаза, - У них тут сегодня намечался девичник, - он подмигивает, - я подслушал… Холли пришлось уговаривать…

\- Моя признательность, сэр… - начинаю было я, но он останавливает меня одним жестом, - Делайте же уже что-нибудь, Франц!

\- Да. Спасибо. Благодарю вас! – выбираюсь из лимузина, направляюсь к кафе и лишь только берусь за ручку двери, как с той стороны ее открывает… она.

\- 497…498…499…- уже встретившись со мной взглядом, продолжает считать она, - 500… - произнося упавшим голосом, - Ферн…

\- Я не пожелал тебе – _хорошего дня_ … - говорю первое, что приходит на ум, снова чувствуя, как погружаюсь в эти ее синие омуты…

\- Я смогла, Ферн… - будто не слыша, говорит она… будто ей очень важно произнести все это прямо сейчас, - Уйти… от тебя. И выдержала. Значит – смогу и еще раз…

\- Герм! – на выдохе произношу я, обнимая ее. Она все еще словно в легком трансе, плохо реагируя на то, что вокруг, - Герми… - зарывается лицом мне в плечо, явно скрывая от меня слезы, шепчет, - Хоть раз… Франц, скажи…

\- _Ma_ _petit_ _…_ _ma_ _belle_ _…_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _,_ \- не сдаюсь, но иду на уступки я, переходя на родной язык Подняв голову, она какое-то время молчит и смотрит, потом вздыхает, - Ты – невозможен…

\- О, я так – возможен, моя дорогая…- не отпуская ее от себя, продолжаю уже почти всерьез, - и ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Наш поцелуй напоминает электрошок, растянутый в бесконечность. Кажется, что отпустить ее равносильно самоубийству… Нет сомнений – я пугаю ее и пугаюсь сам, чувствуя все большую необходимость видеть, ощущать, иметь право прикоснуться, обнять и, чем ближе день окончания съемок, тем туже затягивается узел внутри – не могу ее отпустить…

\- Ты только не пугай меня так больше… - оторвавшись, наконец, чтобы перевести дух, от ее губ, медленно произношу я, дрейфуя взглядом от губ к глазам.

\- Ты испугался?! – с почти детской восторженностью переспрашивает она и тут же жалеет, - Бедный… - легко касаясь ладошкой щеки. – Я думала… Ничего не думала… Просто хотела проверить…

\- Эксперимент удался… - убирая с ее лица особо непослушные пряди, касаюсь кончика ее носа своим… - Придется тебя запереть и никуда больше одну не отпускать.

\- Не отпускай меня, Ферн, - почти счастливо улыбается она, выворачивая мне душу, - не отпускай.

 

Порой кажется – время застыло, и мы будем здесь всегда… в этих небольших городках с непроизносимыми названиями, некрупных отелях с садиками под окнами и речками с будто замершей водой. Но это всего лишь иллюзия…

 

2011 год

         Снова звучит _Камера…Мотор_ и мы – возвращаемся туда, есть только мы…

\- Как мне не хватало этих рук… - эта фраза мне уже мозг вынесла, но режиссеру что-то не нравится в репетиционных дублях, а потому мы вот уже третий час торчим в этом полутемном коридоре. Герми выглядит утомленной, я – измотан и, пожалуй, единственное чего я хочу – забрать ее и убраться отсюда!

\- На исходную, попрошу… - снова хлопает в ладоши режиссер, - и с отметки трех минут…

         Закрыв глаза, пытаюсь быть – не собой… Чезаре… до безумия любит сестру – глубоко, искренне, по-настоящему… убьет голыми руками и при смерти любого, кто хоть взгляд нехороший в ее сторону посмеет бросить. Верит – не веря и действует по наитию, лишь все до мелочей рассчитав… Она… полутемный коридор... гулкое эхо шагов…

\- Как же мне не хватало этих рук! – произносит она, разворачиваясь в моих руках, поднимает на меня сияющий взгляд… у меня перехватывает дыхание каждый раз, когда она – вот так смотрит… да еще и на меня.

\- Как мне не хватало этих глаз! – севшим голосом отзываюсь я, глядя только в них… погружаясь, истаивая под их теплым светом… И обнимаю свою девочку, наслаждаясь и самой сценой, и ее близостью, впитываю ее запах, ее губы манят меня, с трудом отвожу глаза, заставляя себя не смотреть…

\- Хорошо… - с расстановкой подводит итог режиссер, - вот так и будем снимать… Прервемся на минут десять, пока свет выставят…

Едва дождавшись, пока он скроется за поворотом коридора, Герми прыскает смехом, лбом упираясь мне в плечо, - Ох, постой! Подожди…

\- Тебе чай с лимоном взять? – переключить, когда пробивает истерика, проще всего на чем-то простом, - или зеленый?

\- Я же Эрл Грей люблю, забыл? – все еще дрожащим от утихающего смеха голосом, отвечает она, - Спасибо…

\- Да – всегда! – возвращаю ей широкую улыбку, - Для чего еще нужны бой-френды…

\- Чего-чего? – удивляется она, отходя к окну декораций, - Кто это тебя так приласкал?

\- Пресса… - остановившись позади, обнимаю, заставляя откинуться назад, - закрой глаза, Герми…

\- И ты расскажешь мне сказку? – впрочем, послушно выполнив мою просьбу, она улыбается. Залюбовавшись открывающимся мне обзором, отвечаю не сразу, - Может быть… а какую ты хочешь?

\- Про пирата…- улыбка становится шире, - про принца, который пиратствует в свободное от титула время…

\- О, это очень интересная история…

 

Номера по-соседству в семейных пансионах обладают несомненным преимуществом общей веранды, так что один из номеров практически всегда пустует… Я просматриваю недавно присланный сценарий на очередную серию, когда за стенкой слышу явный посторонний шум. Герми собирает дорожную сумку – молча… методично… даже как-то сосредоточено.

\- Позволишь спросить – что ты делаешь?

\- Собираюсь. – Лаконично. Лучше и не скажешь. Присев на кровать, следую за ней взглядом, - Герми? Что случилось? – она отмалчивается, запаковывая дорожный набор, - Я что-то упустил? – преградив ей путь ногами, заставляю на себя посмотреть, - Скажи мне…

Улыбка… едва-сдерживаемая, проскакивает сквозь маску уверенности. Ах ты хулиганка! Чувствую, как отпускает внутри уже туго сжавшийся комок… Раз… Два… Три… минуло…

\- Надула, значит? – изображаю веселое безразличие, - сдаюсь, поверил… почти. Давай помогу с сумкой.

\- Но я и правда – уезжаю, Ферн, - она улыбается, - на другую локацию, забыл? Я же еще позавчера тебе говорила…

\- Точно! – опустив сумку обратно на кровать, сажусь рядом, запирая ее между ног, - А я помню, что – обещал не пускать! Не пущу!

\- Объясняться с ассистентом Нила будешь сам. Они там _палаццо_ сняли на два дня за бешеные по местным меркам деньги… - Герми послушно стоит в моих объятиях, глядя на меня сверху вниз так, как смотрят обычно на капризного балованного любимого ребенка. – Ферн, за мной сейчас машина придет, мне надо спуститься.

\- Нет… - зарывшись в нее лицом, упорно прячусь от реальности, - Сколько тебя не будет?

\- Два дня, милый… - ее руки, запутавшись в моих нарощенных прядях, заставляют меня поднять голову, - и ты даже не заметишь, как они пройдут.

\- Раз… - отчетливо произношу я, глядя ей в глаза. Она сводит брови, мучительно стараясь не поддаваться, - Два…

\- Не надо… - звонит телефон, - это за мной. Дай мне сумку… спасибо… - склонившись – поцеловать, я слышу, про себя шепчет, - Раз…

         Пока они там на другой площадке резвятся, снимая эпизоды замужней жизни Лукреции, я же тут молча лезу на стену, очень стараясь при этом сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.

\- Ты бы сделал менее зверское выражение лица…- плюхаясь рядом и с наслаждением вытягивая ноги, замечает Дэвид, - а то нам сейчас еще в кадр идти…

\- Боишься, я тебя раньше времени в Тибр отправлю? – против воли огрызаюсь, хотя поссориться с Дэвидом практически невозможно.

\- По зазнобе своей страдаешь… - ставит верный диагноз он, через меня дотягиваясь до сигарет на соседнем кресле, - Когда свадьба? Я люблю весенние, если что… Визитку надевать сподручнее…  
\- Оставьте его в покое, Дэвид… - Лотта, как всегда – легка и изящна, будто по воздуху ступает, спускает со второго этажа, где у нас нечто вроде импровизированного буфета, - вам это все равно не поможет.

\- Как знать, Лотта, - изобразив поклон, он _прикладывается к ручке_ , флиртуя почти на автомате, - информация в нашем деле никогда не бывает лишней.

Я вообще не понимаю, о чем они говорят, а слова Дэвида выбили почву из-под ног… неужели… Неужели – все в курсе… нет, не так. Неужели и Герми думает, что… о том, что нам…

\- Влюбляться – полезно, - умиротворяющим тоном Джулии Форнезе замечает она, еще и похлопав меня по руке, - особенно, в ее возрасте… - нечто мимолетное в глазах на миг смягчает ее извечную благожелательность… но только на миг. – К тому же, очень помогает в работе…

\- Мисс Вербек! Мисс Вербек. – несется из-за неплотно-прикрытой двери, - костюмы… мисс Вербек!

\- Простите, джентльмены, дела не ждут… - вспархивает она, одарив нас напоследок одной из своих ничего незначащих лучезарных улыбок.

 - Что – настолько очевидно? – не удерживаюсь от вопроса, на который Дэвид в ответ неприлично хохотнув, пересаживается поближе.

\- Старичок, слушай, это дело – житейское, бывает… - предложив сигарету, он склоняется ближе, - Как она… ну ты понимаешь…

Мой потяжелевший взгляд его не останавливает, Дэвид предпочитает этого просто не замечать.

\- Так все равно не отвяжется… - флегматично, почти философски, замечает, складывая газету, за которой очень успешно скрывался все это время, Шон.

\- У тебя, зануды, не спросили, - не обижается Дэвид, - Как там политическая обстановка в мире – располагает?

\- На таблицы тотализатора не тянет, - так же спокойно отвечает Шон, бросая на ходу, - да и устраивать его там некому…

До меня – доходит… медленно, но все-таки… взяв его за грудки, встряхиваю, вытаскивая из кресла. От неожиданности он даже не сопротивляется, поэтому мне и удается с такой легкостью прижать его к стене.

\- Вы делали на нас ставки?! Ты все устроил?

\- Ну… - с осторожностью отцепив от себя мои руки, он картинно отряхивает недешевую шелковую рубашку, - скажем, я играю в этом непоследнюю роль. Хочешь – прими участие, тебе-то лучше всех ведомо, когда и где!

\- Я тебя прибью сейчас, пугало! – спасает его от расправы оживший интерком, - Мистер Арно, мистер Оакс, вас ждут в костюмерной…

\- Наша очередь… - ничуть не смущаясь только что происходящим, Дэвид шутовски кланяется, пропуская меня вперед, - … брат…

         Относительность времени понимаешь на собственной шкуре, когда вдруг _пара дней_ каким-то непостижимым образом растягивается в бесконечность, и _бесконечность_ эту самую ты чувствуешь каждое утро и каждый вечер… и остается только ждать, когда эта самая _бесконечность_ закончится. _Два дня, милый_ … Ага, и нету вот уже считай неделю… мой график бодро тянется к концу, осталось еще несколько сцен, да и те из тех, что уже как-то не получились раз или два.

А после… потом мы сидим ровно и ждем, что скажут критики и публика, ну студия – продлят/не продлят… Дадут ли нам денег на наши недешевые такие развлечения или… или…  Хорошо бы, чтобы это _или_ не случилось, потому что тогда я просто не знаю, что буду делать…

         Сообщение от Шона с приглашением посидеть где-нибудь приходит неожиданно, и я отчего-то соглашаюсь…

\- Не обижайся – на них… - вместо приветствия двигая в мою сторону уже заказанный виски, говорит Шон, - они это не со зла…

\- Ставки? – сев рядом, киваю в знак благодарности, - Знаю… просто… не хочу, чтобы Холли знала.

\- Не узнает… - голосом и тоном Микелетто отвечает Шон, заставляя и меня улыбаться, - Только – без радикальных мер, - иронизирую я. – А с чего все началось?

\- Дэвид немного увлекся в споре с Питером, - отвечает он, - да и речь-то шла не о вас.

\- Салливан опять утверждал, что актриса – это понятие несуществующее, поскольку женщины по природе своей лживы и как вода, принимают любую предлагаемую форму? – усмехаюсь я, Шон кивает, - Не без этого.  Дэвид о своих успехах распространялся…

\- Как всегда… а потом – вспомнил о Холли… - мне не нравится выражение его лица, - Что?

\- Ничего… - он неопределенно приподнимает брови, - пожалуй, к лучшему, что тебя там не было…

\- Я Дэвида и так прибью, - обещаю я, - задним числом, так сказать, за все хорошее!

\- Вы выглядите счастливыми до неприличия, что в кадре, что вне его… - миролюбиво напоминает Шон, - а это обычно бросается в глаза… и далеко не у всех вызывает умиление.

\- Предлагаешь нам скрываться?

\- Я вообще ничего не предлагаю, я тут – человек сторонний и в ваши отношения/не-отношения лезть не собираюсь… - отхлебнув из уже почти пустого бокала, он продолжает, - Согласен, сейчас репутация – это миф и пустой звук, тем более в наших кругах… и мы – не Высший Свет, чтобы ее блюсти…

\- Но? – отодвинув свой бокал, смотрю на него в упор, - Говоришь, я порчу ей жизнь и карьеру?

\- Говорю – как есть… - он пожимает плечами, - а уж выводы сделать и решения принять ты и сам вполне способен.

Оставшись один – закуриваю, затягиваясь нервно и глубоко – пари о предложении, разговоры и шепотки в спину, работа и планы… все это завязано на нас, и я не могу просто разрубить это узел, чтобы ее отпустить. Не сейчас… может быть, позже… пару-тройку лет спустя 

В номере – хаос и пустота, приоткрыв дверь в ее номер, остаюсь у себя… нужно, наверное, что-то решить и как-то с этим потом жить… И каждое – неисполнимо…

Сперва – ключ-карта… потом звук открывающихся дверей… шаги по полу в направлении моего номера… перестук каблучков… и на меня налетает локальный шторм, пахнущий дорогой и цветами…

 - Я вся насквозь мокрая… - вместе приветствия произносит она, вводя меня в легкий ступор, - что? Жара, а кондера в машине не было! И хорошо, потому что когда уезжали – был дождь и зонтик вывернуло и унесло ветром, и… Ну что?!

Громко и неприлично долго смеюсь, прижимая ее к себе, - О боги! Как же я соскучился! Это ты, Герми? Ты – Герми?

\- Да! – легко касаясь пальчиком заросшей трехдневной щетиной ямки у меня на подбородке, она улыбается, - Да! Твоя Герми вернулась…

         Моя Герми – вернулась… _ma_ _Hoix_ … мой остролист… Я знаю, что происходит со мной, только вот как это все совместить с нашей реальностью…

\- Так ты очень скучал? – с почти детским восторгом переспрашивает она, позволив мне отвлечь себя от распаковки вещей. Притянув ее к себе, добираюсь до уложенных в жесткий пучок волос… шпильки сыпятся на пол, а я со вздохом наслаждения зарываюсь в ее все еще вьющиеся от постоянных укладок для съемок и струящиеся словно золотой песок сквозь пальцы волосы…

\- Нет… - отвечаю наконец на ее вопрос, - я умираю от тоски без тебя…  - счастливо вздохнув, она доверчиво прижимается ко мне, - И я… - Затаив дыхание, я жду и боюсь того, что она скажет… непременно должна сказать…

\- Я тоже – умираю… - шепчет она, подставляясь под мои ласки, - ты не звонил…

\- Боялся сорваться… - глухо отзываюсь я, стягивая халат с ее плеч и приникая губами там, где бьется пульс… такой же неровный, как у меня… Запрокинув голову, она стонет, пробуждая во мне бурю… Перевернувшись, опрокидываю ее на кровать, подминая под себя, - Герми… милая, посмотри на меня…- она упрямится, не открывая глаз, - _ma_ _Hoix_ … - тихонько произношу я, замерев прямо над ней, - Холли…

Широко улыбнувшись, она распахивает на меня глаза, и я бесповоротно тону в них… чуть приподняв ее, вхожу … медленно… старательно сдерживаясь, хотя невыносимо хочу ощутить ее вокруг, стать с ней единым целым… Она кусает губы и эта складка между бровей, которую мне нестерпимо хочется целовать… медленно… еще раз… и еще… мы двигаемся в едином словно на рапиде ритме, замедляя тот самый миг, когда готов сорваться… Я не отпускаю ее взгляд, выходя почти на всю длину и тут же входя, она выгибается подо мной, подхватив ее за талию, чуть меняю позу… теперь между нами нет и сантиметра, я прижимаю ее к себе, входя еще глубже, если такое возможно, пальцами она цепляется за мои плечи, рот раскрывается в безмолвном крике… я нагоняю ее на этом пике, срываясь почти одновременно… и так и не понимая – утонул ли…

         - Мой график заканчивается через неделю… - она лежит на мне сверху, почти не двигаясь, потому что я до сих пор внутри и мне не хочется что-то менять в этой картине мира.

\- Мой примерно тогда же… - подаю я реплику, скользя пальцами сквозь ее волосы, - если студия даст добро, то до следующего будет пара-тройка недель на отдых… Что скажешь, если мы…

\- Хвала богам! – перебивает она, подняв голову с моей груди и опираясь подбородком в сложенные ладони, улыбается мне, - Ты ведь хотел предложить провести это время вместе?

\- Нет… - делаю строгое лицо, удерживая ее рядом, - не предложить, а сообщить, _ma_ _petit_ , что ты останешься со мной! 

\- Так я в руках деспота? – глядя мне в глаза, чуть нараспев произносит она, медленно начиная двигаться... меня накрывает новая волна…

\- Я же тебя похитил, помнишь? – срывающимся голосом отзываюсь я, позволяя ей быть ведущим… задавать темп и ритм… делать то, что хочет она.

Поняв и словно обретя уверенность, Герми проводит пальчиком по моей щеке, задерживаясь у ямки на подбородке, - Не двигайся, хорошо? – не отрывая от нее, такой прекрасной в этой своей раскрепощенности, перехватываю ее руку, губами ловя пальцы, киваю, произнося невнятно, - Хорошо…

Приподнявшись, она упирается ладонями мне в грудь и… начинается мучительно-медленная пытка удовольствием, пока она скользит вверх… почти… почти упуская меня… и после – также неторопливо-медленно вниз, сжимаясь вокруг, впуская глубже и дальше…  Кончики волос дразнящее щекочут, когда Герми снова опускается на меня, целуя ямочку на подбородке, а от нее спускаясь вниз, до ключиц и груди… Мышцы живота непроизвольно сокращаются, когда ее острый язычок описывает круги вокруг пупка… И у меня начинает звенеть в ушах, когда она добирается – туда. Я чувствую ее дыхание, а она, плутовка, еще и легонько дует на головку, заставляя меня дергаться…

\- Не двигайся… - снова шепчет она, опускаясь сверху, - или пирату придется испытать на себе крепость уз…

 

_Мы оба предпочитаем – не замечать… слишком всепоглощающая она, эта наша взаимность, чтобы так близко от себя – свое разглядеть… понять… удержать рядом. Не отпускать…_

 

Рыкнув, подминаю ее под себя, перестав сдерживаться – сразу резко, быстро, глубоко… вбиваюсь в ее жаркую мокрую тесноту, словно пытаюсь навсегда застолбить эту территорию за собой…

\- Ферн… - обвивая шею руками, она морщится, - подожди… мне больно… Ферн…- с трудом затормозив, замираю, глядя на нее – сведенные брови, закушенная губа… - Дай мне минутку…

\- Прости! – пытаюсь все прекратить, но она не отпускает, - Нет! Просто… чуть мягче, пират… - и опять касается ладошкой щеки, - если это не слишком трудно, конечно…

\-  Трудно, _ma_ _Hoix_ … - резко снизив темп, размеренно двигаюсь внутри нее, возвращаясь к ее губам… пальцами прохожусь по позвонкам вдоль шеи вниз… спускаюсь к груди языком поочередно очерчиваю ореолы… прикусываю соски… она резко вздыхает, тихо смеюсь, - ты просила быть нежнее…

Не отвечая, она берет мое лицо в ладони, втягивая в глубокий поцелуй… и мы снова переворачиваемся так, что она оказывается сверху, - Я просила – не двигаться…

Кажется, нам обоим для того, чтобы сорваться, не хватает совсем немного… каких-то пары движений навстречу друг другу… она склоняется надо мной, окутывая золотистым облаком волос… почти соскальзывает и тут же возвращается, насаживаясь на меня резко и глубоко… этого хватает, чтобы моя выдержка, наконец, погорела… Она догоняет меня на полвитке, я вижу это в потемневших от страсти глазах, искусанных и припухших губах, в сведенных словно судорогой пальцах… этот самый миг, когда кажется, что больше уже не выдержишь, но это лишь начало и тебя несет и накрывает волнами одна за другой… а после – их сменяет покой блаженства, что тоже совсем недолог… но в эти краткие мгновения наступает пронзительная ясность.

\- Франц, можно я все-таки спрошу? – она редко зовет меня по имени, еще реже – в постели, поэтому тут же напрягаюсь.

\- О чем?

\- О нас… - угнездившись у меня в руках, она смотрит в темноту, - мы ведь так ни разу и не…

\- Говорили, что между нами? – взяв ее за подбородок, заставляю на себя смотреть, - Похоже, что мы – пара, Герми, мы – вместе и мы… как это говорится, встречаемся…

\- Не паясничай, Ферн… - дотянувшись до халата, она садится, - ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я… Неужели ты…

\- Я думаю об этом, Герм, думаю постоянно… - став серьезным, удерживаю ее рядом, - и не придумал ничего лучше, чем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Давай дождемся решения от студии, а там – посмотрим…

\- Замечательно! То есть, наше будущее зависит от того, продлят ли сериал?

\- По большому счету, _ma_ _petit_ , так оно и есть.

\- Я – не твоя малышка, Франц! – выдернув руку, она отодвигается на край, - Прекрати меня так звать!

\- Ты – моя душа, _ma_ _Hoix_ , - негромко произношу я, - и я тебя в любом случае никуда не отпущу… - продолжаю уже глядя в распахнутые мне навстречу ее бездонные глаза… добавляя, - … если сама не захочешь…

 

         _Поезд, самолет и снова поезд… может и байк или даже велик… все, что хоть как-то сокращает расстояние между нами, приближая друг к другу… все – ради краткого мига восторга в ее глазах, когда стоишь на пороге, глупо улыбаясь просто оттого, что ее видишь…_


	2. Chapter 2

***

 _Взаимность притяжения… это невозможно объяснить… Когда взгляды встречаются и кажется, что глаз не отвести…  когда каждый миг друг без друга становится пыткой и все мысли – о нем… И это единственное, что остается, потому что – даже не разные города… континенты… Время и расстояние, пусть и медленно, но делают свое дело и вот уже не просыпаешься с его именем в голове… и кажется – стало отпускать… вплоть до того мгновения, как он закружит по комнате, подхватив на пороге, шепча какие-то ласковые глупости, зарываясь в волосы и не давая вздохнуть…_              

 

2011

         - Вы слышали? Это же просто замечательно! Правда? – на съемочной площадке ажиотаж и оживление, новость уже кажется облетела всех до самого последнего помощника ассистента техника, но Нил все-таки соблюдает традиции, а потому собирает нас всех в конференц-зале.

\- Думаю, все уже слышали, но тем не менее… - наш идейный вдохновитель просто светится, - нам дали зеленый свет… и не на один, а на два сезона! Так что – работы предстоит много, понимаю все вы устали и премьера сезона не за горами, как и интервью и промо-мероприятия. Поэтому, прошу в те пару недель, что вам предстоит отдохнуть, по возможности сделать это по полной программе. Потому что – в ближайшие полгода вам это не светит.

\- Очень воодушевляет, да? – раздается позади, а его руки уже обнимают меня, притягивая к себе и с достаточной бесцеремонностью лезут под кофточку. Перехватив его ладонь, сжимаю пальцы, просто прижимая к себе.

\- Мне тоже было бы жаль обрывать все на том, что уже есть… - возражаю, лишь бы не затронуть сейчас ту тему, что пугает и волнует больше всего, - хотя конечно, Нил постарался, чтобы если что – не осталось неподбитых концов.

\- Мы с тобой улетаем сегодня вечером… - дыханием согревая мне затылок, глухо произносит он, - не спрашивай – куда…

\- Мне все равно… - откликаюсь, чуть повернувшись, - если с тобой.

         - Только не говори _Париж – это так банально_ , - опираясь на ограждение смотровой площадки Эйфелевой башни по обе стороны от моих рук, он смеется, - потому что будешь права. Я – банален.

\- Ты – романтик. Париж чудесен. И я тебе люблю… - я это сказала. Первой. Оно само. Наверное, давно вертелось на языке, раз сейчас опьяненная всем этим, его близостью, я это вслух ляпнула. Замерев, смотрю перед собой, не видя город, расстилающийся перед нами.

\- _Ma_ _Hoix_ … Герми… - негромко зовет он, - посмотри на меня…

Закрыв глаза, медленно выдыхаю, прежде чем развернуться, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу, его усмешка заставляет смущаться, прячу лицо за волосами, благо здесь наверху очень ветрено. Убрав волосы с моего лица, он долго смотрит, не сводя глаз, потом просто притягивает к себе, так и не сказав ни слова.

\- Насмотрелась? – все еще обнимая меня, какое-то время спустя произносит он, - Идем?

\- И куда мы отправимся дальше? – запрокинув голову, ловлю его улыбку, и в какой-то мере даже признательна ему за то, что спустил все на тормозах.

\- Не знаю… - ветер треплет и его отросшие волосы, - а куда бы тебе бы хотелось? – ему так идет этот загадочный вид, что я не хочу портить ему праздник.

\- Ты скажи… - подаю нужную реплику, - я в твоем распоряжении…

\- Это хорошо… - кажется на выдохе отзывается он, находя мою руку, - Идем!

         - Не говори, что забронировал для нас Колизей, - Рим встречает нас сыростью и дождем. Мы бродим по залитым лужами улицам под одним зонтом, он обнимает меня за талию, прижимая ближе, конечно, лишь для того, чтобы не намокнуть самому.

\- Прости, _ma_ _belle_ , мне не хватило времени… - умело направляя меня по неровным улочкам куда-то вглубь от центра, отзывается он, и я слышу улыбку в голосе, - но поверь, тебе непременно понравится то место, где мы сейчас окажемся...

\- Не сомневаюсь… - ухватившись за него, пытаюсь перебраться с одной стороны тротуара на другой, минуя глубокую лужу, но все же изрядно зачерпываю туфлями, - Ах ты ж…- ни слова не говоря, он подхватывает меня на руки, переносит через нее и продолжает идти. Обняв его за шею, уточняю, - Не отпустишь?

\- Нет.

\- Люди смотрят, Ферн…

\- Пусть смотрят… - от его улыбки у меня сердце переворачивается и пресловутые бабочки в животе... – Они просто завидуют!

\- Ну хватит, пусти! – упираюсь ему ладошками в грудь, неумолимо соскальзывая, пока не чувствую под ногами твердую землю. – Ферн… ну постой же! Франц… - притормозив, он стоит, не оглядываясь. – Обиделся? – чуть обойдя, вижу явно надутые губы, - обиделся… Ну прости… Я не привыкла, чтобы меня носили на руках…

\- Так привыкай! – смеется он, опять подхватывая меня, - потому что теперь будет только так! – тянусь к нему в поцелуе, который планировался очень пристойным, а выливается в нечто на мой взгляд непотребное… Франц целуется властно, напористо, сразу желая показать – кто и чем здесь владеет… и в то же время он так чувственен и нежен, что перехватывает дыхание, не держат ноги и в голове сплошной белый шум.

\- И куда мы пришли? – выдохнув, я оглядываюсь по сторонам больше для того, чтобы вообще вернуться к реальности.

\- Помнишь Римские каникулы?

\- Нет… - смотрю на его расплывающееся довольной ухмылкой лицо, - Уста Истины?

\- Да! – поймав меня за руку, удерживает за запястье, - Посмотрим, кто тут у нас больший сказочник!

\- Ты же в это не веришь? – уточняю просто на всякий случай, пока он тянет меня за собой прямиком к этому распахнутому зёву.

\- В то, что только говорящий правду останется с целой рукой? – обернувшись, договаривает он, - Все может быть…

\- Ну тебя! – останавливаюсь, высвобождаясь из его хватки, - глупости какие!

\- Так чего же ты встала, Герми, - зайдя сзади, он кладет ладони мне на плечи, легонько подталкивая вперед, - пойдем и проверим, делов-то!

\- Все хоть раз в жизни лгали, Ферн, - перестаю шутить, - Понимаю, что все это – предания и суеверия…

\- Детка, ну даже в кино никто никому руку не откусил! – смеется он, - Боги! Неужели ты и впрямь – веришь?

\- Не смешно, Франц! – заливаясь румянцем, отзываюсь я, - Тебе напомнить, сколько дублей первой сцены ты запорол из-за того, что с кровати спрыгивал не с той, по твоему мнению, ноги?

\- Туше, _ma_ _petit_ , - он даже поднимает руки вверх, - Знаешь, что еще говорят про это место? Если задать вопрос, очень сокровенный и лично для тебя жизненно-важный, то Уста могут ответить на него… Надо только прислушаться… - с этими словами он приближается к барельефу, наклоняется и, кажется, что-то и вправду шепчет прямо в черную дыру раскрытого в беззвучном крике рта, то и дело оглядываясь на меня. Потом стоит, будто прислушиваясь, едва заметно кивает, будто соглашаясь с кем-то, и подмигнув мне, направляется к выходу, на ходу бросив, - Ты меня подожди, сейчас вернусь… Я быстро!

Не знаю, что думать… барельеф же притягивает к себе, как магнит… все мы суеверны и хотим, чтобы Чудо было на самом деле… чтобы сбывалось то, чего хочется сильно-сильно… чтобы реальностью становились наши мечты, а не мечты соседа. Я – не исключение… Присев перед каменной маской, с опаской заглядываю внутрь, конечно, ничего кроме темноты там не найдя.

\- Личный, значит… - оглянувшись, чтобы рядом никого не было, шепчу, - Прошу, дай ему то, что он – хочет… и не забудь про меня…

\- Это невозможно… - шелестит изнутри и у меня от жути сводит живот и ноги отнимаются… я даже кричать, кажется, не помню, как… - Забыть тебя… - теперь уже эхом и голосом моего Ферна отчетливо звучит позади. Он протягивает руку, вынимая крошечный мобильник, старательно строя виноватый вид. Выходит не очень, потому что его разбирает смех. – Прости, не удержался…

Я все еще не чувствуя ног, так и сижу на корточках перед этой скульптурой, представляя собой зрелище достаточно жалкое… что-то меняется в его лице, - Боже! Прости, Герм! – опустившись рядом, он меня обнимает, - Вот же я кретин!

\- Есть немного… - едва шевеля непослушными губами, отвечаю я, - помоги встать, меня ноги не держат…

\- Погоди… - рассовав что-то по карманам, Франц снова подхватывает меня на руки, на этот раз бережно, словно фарфоровую куклу. – Серьезно, и в мыслях не было так тебя напугать…

\- Найди какое-нибудь кафе, мне нужен чай… - жалобно говорю я, обхватывая его за шею и, в общем-то уже придя в себя. Но ему полезно немного поволноваться…

         - Третья чашка, кажется, пошла тебе на пользу, - легко щелкнув меня по носу, замечает он, по-прежнему оставаясь рядом, - ты как, Герм?

\- Ты – дурак, Франц! – позволяю себе разозлиться, - И это было не смешно! Так человека можно на всю жизнь идиотом сделать!

\- Зато какая миленькая из тебя вышла бы дурочка… - продолжает он, - прямо мне под стать! – в его руках я таю, но это слишком сильный козырь, чтобы вот так его ему выкладывать. Собрав волю в кулак, строю из себя обиженку, чем его явно развлекаю. – Что, включила игнор, _ma_ _belle_? Отлично, ты можешь продолжать уничтожать меня морально по дороге? – оставив деньги за наши посиделки на столе, он предлагает мне руку. Сделав вид, что не заметила, поднимаюсь, глядя выжидающе. – Что, даже не спросишь, куда мы? - В ответ на мое молчание Франц лишь неопределенно приподнимает брови и открывает дверь, пропуская меня вперед.

Машина ловится – стоит лишь поднять руку, я все еще демонстративно надувшись, усаживаюсь на заднее сиденье, отвернувшись к окну, усмехнувшись, он захлопывает дверцу, привлекая внимание водителя и садится вперед. Итальянцы – народ общительный, а уж таксисты-итальянцы вдвойне. И нам попался – не исключение.

\- Жена? – то и дело поглядывая на меня в зеркало заднего вида интересуется он у Франца.

Помедлив, тот отвечает, на меня даже не взглянув, - Да… недавно вот поженились… Семья была против… мы сбежали. С тех пор и колесим…

\- А чего против то? – свернув с перекрестка на плохо освещенный переулок, петляющий куда-то вверх, таксист и вовсе перестает за дорогой следить, руля как-то на автомате.

\- Да вот, дядя… - включается в полноценную беседу мой Ферн, - профессия их моя не устраивает… военный я – служу… А они говорят… - кивает на меня, совершенно завороженную услышанным, он, - дескать, убьют, одна останется. Вот и уговорил – расписаться и сбежать.

\- Ну и правильно! – поддерживает таксист, удачно выворачивая снова на проспект, - Надо жить сейчас, а не ждать – когда _потом_ придет. Потому что – нет его, этого _потом_ …- еще раз глянув на меня в зеркала, замечает, - А она у тебя сердитая… обидел, что ли?

\- Есть немного… - доставая деньги по счетчику и сверху, Ферн улыбается, - неудачно и глупо пошутил… Теперь вот буду валяться в ногах, моля о пощаде…

\- Не стоит идти на такие жертвы… - вставляю и свои две копейки, - все было не так уж катастрофично. Спасибо вам… - адресуюсь к водителю, - за поездку и разговор.

\- Уж не сердитесь на него… - проницательно на нас глядя, шофер улыбается, - Вон какая вы пара – загляденье! Счастья вам!

\- Спасибо, отец! – от души отзывается Франц, пока такси отъезжает. – Что-то ты притихла… - осторожно обнимая, заглядывает мне в лицо, - Простила?

\- Да я и не дулась… - запустив руки ему под куртку, прижимаюсь к нему, - просто тоже неудачно пошутила… вот и все…

С Тибра тянет сыростью и тиной, где-то мне даже мерещится кваканье лягушек, Франц легко касается губами моего лба, - В отель?

\- Побудем здесь еще немного? – вопросительная интонация повисает в воздухе и звучит и в его словах, - Как захочешь… там в такси ты…

\- Поверила… - заканчиваю за него, поднимая лицо ему навстречу. Шумно выдохнув, он прижимает меня к себе, - Я тебя – тоже, _ma_ _Hoix_ … я – тебя тоже…

 

         _Видеть тебя на экране монитора или плазмы, и вот тут, совсем близко… когда можно разворошить эти и без того перепутанные кудри… коснуться любимой ямочки, к которой так и тянутся пальцы… провести ладошкой по щеке, вдоль щетины, как по щетке, ощущая ее всей кожей… утонуть в его манящем взгляде… Каждый раз, когда это вдруг случается, застает меня врасплох… снова пробуждая, казалось бы – уже пережитое… нашу историю с географией… нашу трехлетнюю эпопею…_

 

2011-2012

         - Стоп-стоп-стоп! – звучит с дублирующей площадки, я же, выдохнув, опять киваю гримерше, которая тоже упарилась возиться с моей прической. Роскошные волосы, но – сколько же с ними мороки…

\- Приветики, солнце! – звучит от двери, а тридцать секунд спустя в кресло по-соседству плюхается Лука, - мы сегодня с тобой на всю ночь зависаем… - он строит подходящие случаю глаза и картинно двигает бровями, откровенно намекая на якобы-секс. 

\- Ты губки-то назад в трубочку закатай, солнышко… - елейным голоском отзываюсь я, ловя себя на непроизвольной улыбке, - а то будет, как под деревом…

\- А что? – он через кресло склоняется ко мне, - Тебе не понравилось? – чуть более, чем просто интимным тоном.

\- Да нет, отчего же… - склоняюсь ему навстречу, - все было очень даже мило… особенно, когда ты едва не свалился в пруд!

\- Да? – не остается в долгу тот, - А кто полдня сидел в луже, в прямом смысле?

\- Так нечестно! – заливаюсь смехом я, - В той сцене ты должен был быть сверху, а нас постоянно поливали!

\- Кто там и где должен был быть? – раздается от дверей… Франц… со зверским выражением лица… вернее, он-то думает, что скрывает это все под очаровательной дружелюбной улыбкой… ну да – _дружелюбной…_  Дэвиду и Тому уже досталось той дружелюбности, особенно, Тому. Все дело в наших совместных сценах, но признавать этого Франц не хочет, а потому – ищет и конечно же находит повод…

\- Месье Арно… проходите, я сейчас… за крупными щипцами схожу… - гримерша-стилист ретируется, не желая встревать… а может и впрямь – за плойкой для моего Ферна и его куделей. 

\- Не торопитесь… - кивает тот, сверля глазами жизнерадостного Луку, - мы тут пока посидим-побеседуем… да, Лука?

\- Франц… - пытаюсь его притормозить, - вы ведь еще незнакомы близко, да?

 - Пересекались уже… - отзывается он, ослепляя меня очаровательной улыбкой, - Холли, а с твоей прической уже закончили? Мне кажется, тебя искали костюмеры, что-то там с платьями к маскараду…

\- Я не пойду! – глядя на него в упор, отвечаю я, он пожимает плечами, - Да как хочешь. Только ведь съемка-то сцен маскарада уже завтра с раннего утра, если что-то пойдет не так – Нил будет вне себя…

\- Не устраивай тут бузу… - проходя мимо, склоняюсь к нему, предупреждаю тихо, - очень тебя прошу, Ферн!

\- А кто и что устраивает-то? – запрокинув голову, он отвечает мне ясным взглядом, - Что ты себе придумала, Холл?

\- Ничего… - сжав его плечо, улыбаюсь Луке, - все нормально… Не заскучайте тут, мальчики…

\- Значит – сегодня ночью, да? – еще доносится до меня, пока я выхожу из гримерной…

         - Если ты не придержишь своего Франца в узде, это закончится плохо для вас обоих… - Джоан перехватывает меня в соседнем павильоне, где идет работа над сценой в доме Ваноцци, - от их ора с Томом до сих пор у всей группы в ушах звенит, Дэвида он недавно так спиной приложил, что у того дыхалка сбилась… теперь Луке достанется.

\- Я с ним говорила! – тихонько присев рядом, жалуюсь я, - но бесполезно. Он отнекивается, шутит и только. Да и что можно сделать с ревнивцем?

\- Не давать ему повод? – Джоан обнимает меня за талию, - ты – хорошая девочка, Холли, к тебе тянутся… и уж разумеется твои сверстники не упустят возможности.

\- Мы просто болтаем с Лукой! Он ужасно милый и очень меня веселит… но и все!

\- Вот этого твоему Арно лучше не говорить, если ты все еще хочешь остаться с ним. Но, Холли… - помедлив, она продолжает, - с такими мужчинами очень трудно жить… и легче не будет. А при нашей профессии…

\- Ну… он ведь тоже – актер… - подперев подбородок кулачком, смотрю мимо, - и ему приходится общаться с кучей всяких женщин… Я же не против!

\- Может быть, он хочет, чтобы ты – была против… - тонко улыбается моя экранная матушка. – В любом случае, уйми его… вам троим сегодня всю ночь работать. Если будут ссоры…

\- Не будут! – решительно киваю я, направляясь к выходу. А, вернувшись в гримерку – застаю прямо картину маслом: эти два кретина стоят друг перед другом набычившись, разве что пар из ушей не идет… и еще землю копытами не роют, мужланы!

\- Знаете, месье… - выделяя издевательской интонацией это обращение, Лука еще и скалится при этом, - мне стоит записать, пожалуй, все ваши пожелания, чтобы было чем в туалете заняться!

\- Не стоит недооценивать мои слова, мой друг… - заметив меня, Франц сдерживается, -  вряд ли это светлая мысль…

\- Что, девушка запрещает? – негромко, но так, чтобы я услышала, язвит Лука, и уже обращаясь ко мне, - Эй, Холли, забыл спросить – как отдохнула?

\- Спасибо, Лука, - подойдя и становясь рядом с Францем, договариваю, - это было незабываемо чудесно… Попробуй как-нибудь…  Нас зовут на площадку, если вы закончили…

Интерком тоже оживает, перечисляя имена тех, кто требуется в данный момент, Лука подмигивает мне, выходя первым.

\- Я его сейчас прибью! – выдыхает Франц, - Засранец! Спущу с лестницы и все!

\- И что это изменит? – коснувшись щеки, заставляю на себя посмотреть, - Ты будешь со всеми драться, с кем я перемолвлюсь словом? Тебя так надолго не хватит… а ты – мне нужен…

\- Вы выглядели такими… не знаю – увлеченными… - не оправдывается он, - когда сидели вот тут, склонившись друг к другу…

\- Мы говорили о каких-то пустяках на съемках, только и всего… - взяв его лицо в ладони, всматриваюсь в эти неспокойные глаза, - Ферн… я – твоя…, и ничья больше… прошу тебя поверь в это!

\- Я верю… _ma_ _Hoix_ … - он обнимает меня, - но когда вижу кого-то из них рядом с тобой…

\- Ну что ж мне теперь – паранджу напялить? – шучу я.

\- Это неплохая мысль… - несется сверху, - а можно еще и под замок тебя посадить…

\- Ты серьезно сейчас? – поднимаю голову, ловя его смеющийся взгляд, - Просто примериваю варианты, _ma_ _belle_ … - и уже не шутя, - Отпустить тебя я уже не смогу…

         Ночные съемки — это палка о двух концах, с одной стороны не так много зевак, только самые настойчивые, а с другой – днем мы как бы тоже не у бассейна загораем, а упахавшись за день, выдать на-гора еще одну порцию творческого выброса гораздо сложнее. Утомлены все, режиссер из новых протеже Нила не щадит никого, заставляя снова и снова возвращаться к уже отрепетированным дублям.

\- Ты как? – участливо интересуется Лука, когда нас опять возвращают на исходную, - Выглядишь… может, попросить перерыв?

\- Не надо, только что же отдыхали… - шепчу в ответ, стараясь не морщиться, пока он на мне ерзает. - Стоп камера! Заново с лестницы, прошу… - оба закатываем глаза, Лука бодрой рысью с меня спрыгивает, возвращаясь на позицию 1. Ему что – в чем был, то и натянул… а мне с моими пеньюарами столько возни…

\- Да уйди ты от меня! Какого… - Слышу отчетливое, - Твою мать… - пока спешно заканчиваю с завязками впереди и выскакиваю в холл, где на лестнице, хвала богам, стоят все еще оба…

\- Вот! Вот оно! – перебивает вдруг режиссер, - Именно! Вот так – Чезаре наверху, Паоло – ниже, парой ступенек… зато как все это символично! Да! И вы не пускаете его… не сразу, да! Задержите это чувство, поймайте его – так! Снимаем!

Успеваю перехватить ухмылку Луки, прежде чем меня отправляют назад в кровать…

\- Ты это нарочно, да? – пока выставляют свет и драпируют постель, мы сидим и болтаем на другой стороне огромной кровати, - Зачем ты его провоцируешь, вот мальчишки, ей богу!

\- Зато как роскошно вышло! – усмехается он, - а с меня не убудет, если твой благоверный на меня немного порычит. Мы тоже огрызаться умеем, в случае чего…

\- Никому не надо огрызаться… - отзываюсь я, - к чему ссориться… - заметив, как Франц выходит с площадки, нервно выбивая сигарету из пачки, киваю ассистенту, - Сейчас вернусь… буквально, пять минут…

Он курит неподалеку, глубоко затягиваясь и явно злясь - это даже в темноте заметно.

\- Франц… - негромко зову я, дабы не привлекать внимания ищеек из соц.сетей, что рыщут повсюду за сплетнями, - Устал?

\- Все нормально, Герм, иди в кадр! – отрезает он. Приблизившись, подныриваю под руку, оказываясь между стенкой павильона и им, - Без меня не начнут… - поднимаю руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке и закономерно обжигаюсь о тлеющий кончик его сигареты…

\- Постой-постой! – он перехватывает ладонь, прижимая к губам и облизывая место ожога.

\- Господи ты боже! – выдыхаю, в бесплотной попытке справиться с крупной дрожью, - Боже… оставь… там и нет ничего… Ферн…

\- Стоит быть внимательнее, Герми, - продолжая удерживать меня за руку, глухо отзывается он, - куда ты суешь свои ручки…

\- Действительно? – он будит во мне все дремлющие инстинкты, с ним мне хочется делать то, на что бы я в жизни не решилась с кем-то другим. – Значит – думать, куда сую… - высвободившись и по-прежнему глядя ему в глаза, опускаю руку вниз, почти теряясь в затейливых складках его костюма, - скажешь, если что не так?

\- Несомненно… - ну и выдержка у него… шумно выдохнув, он перехватывает запястья обеих рук, - мы с тобой займемся этим вплотную в ближайшее время… а сейчас… - склонившись, целует в лоб, - мне нужно все-таки спустить этого наглеца с лестницы!

 

         Рождество и Новый год пролетают на выдохе, мы не прерываемся, разве что в сам Сочельник – премьера сезона снова в апреле. Второй сезон выстроен чуть иначе, если в первом наша история была хоть и легким намеком, но – несомненным, то здесь нас вместе часто нет… Есть серии, где у нас и вовсе не прописано совместных сцен и все равно мы с Францем в два голоса убеждаем Нила, все еще сомневающегося в верности выбранной концепции, что наши герои – не просто брат и сестра, не просто Семья, они – созданы друг для друга во всех смыслах.

\- Нил, ну ты же помнишь! Ты же сам видел – с первой сцены это читается между строк, твоего между прочим сценария, - Франц бывает очень убедителен, когда этого хочет, - да, оба они – очень молоды и не хотят понять и принять природу этой взаимности, на первых порах. Отсюда ее Паоло, отсюда и Урсула. – Поднявшись, он отходит к французскому окну, выходящему в патио, где монтажники вовсю разворачивают аппаратуру к очередной сцене, - Урсула была… как это называется у психологов, Холл? Заменой? Замещением?

\- Проецирование… - отзываюсь я, вполне понимая, о чем он, - Нил, вы знаете, Франц прав… И Лукреция… она вернулась домой уже другой. И даже не в ребенке дело, хотя и это очень меняет женщину. И тем не менее – только ее брат относится к ее мальчику, как к собственному сыну… и это значит для любой матери очень много…

\- Прекратите вы мне тут под ваши отношения базу мотивационную подводить! – иронизирует наш идейный вдохновитель, - Мы с вами обоими говорили перед началом съемок – куда все должно прийти, и я не собираюсь менять эту концепцию. Мне просто нужен был от вас – совет, до каких границ мы рискнем пойти, вот и все.

\- До конца… - за нас обоих отвечает Франц, - до логического или абсурдного, там разберемся.

\- То есть, когда вас двоих будут склонять в прессе и критики, что вы пропагандируете инцест…

\- Это уже глупо! – встреваю я, - Мы ни к чему не призываем, мы просто рассказываем историю, можно даже сказать – реставрируем! Было или не было – так, знают только те, кто это пережили, все остальные могут гадать на кофейной гуще и оговорках, записках и сплетнях тех лет.

\- Советую заучить то, что ты сейчас сказала, Холли, наизусть, - наш главный сценарист и режиссер поднимается из-за своего стола, - потому что – если мы пойдем вглубь, а мы – пойдем, то возмущений, как и восторгов, будет масса. И на все надо как-то отвечать… - он вздыхает, листая графики съемок, - Ладно… разберемся. Мы заканчиваем, кстати… Осталось несколько сцен, кое-что переснять… Прощаемся с Дэвидом… - поднимает взгляд на Франца, - Вы – молодцы, оба. Сцена вышла просто – шедевр!

\- Благодарю… но, когда есть – что играть… - он не заканчивает, потому что интерком опять требует одного из нас на площадку.

 

         Успешный первый сезон вызвал закономерный интерес не только у зрителей, но прежде всего у прессы. Мы даем интервью, у нас даже было нечто вроде панели с вопросами от зрителей…  Конечно, наши отношения с Францем, которые мы не так уж и скрываем, тоже стали достоянием общественности и теперь мне и ему в соц.сетях задают одни и те же вопросы про дату свадьбы и подбирают подвенечное платье. Мы не возражаем и не спорим – это на пользу сериалу, это бесплатный пиар.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, Холли! – камеры и вспышки по-прежнему вгоняют меня в ступор, но теперь есть – за кем прятаться. Франц вытягивает меня из-за спины, - Она здесь!  Очень шумно, простите…

\- Скажите, а вы познакомились на съемках? Ваши герои повлияли на ваши отношения? Вы давно вместе? – вопросами нас бомбардируют со всех сторон, я пытаюсь отвечать подробно и обстоятельно, но перекрикивать толпу трудно, а еще эти вспышки… Ноги подкашиваются сами собой и, кажется, я сейчас дам писакам много пищи для размышлений и предположений, грохнувшись в обморок у них на глазах.

\- Тише-тише… - Ферн удачно подхватывает меня, обнимая за талию, - ухватись за ремень, ну… давай же, Холл… - еще раз перехватив меня, он шепчет, - А не то завтрашние новости начнутся с того, что ты - беременна… - помедлив, он уточняет, - Это ведь не так, да?

\- Что? – переспрашиваю я, от шума в ушах темно перед глазами, - Ты что-то говорил, Ферн?

\- Ничего, радость моя, идем, ножки переставляй, одну за другой, шаг за шагом… вот так… - когда за нами закрывается дверь еще пустого зала, отпускаю судорожно вцепившиеся в его ремень пальцы, он садится в ближайшее кресло, привлекая меня к себе, - Отошла?

\- Немного… ненавижу толпу… - присев ему на колени, опускаю голову на плечо, - накрыло…

\- Бывает… и на меня дурнота находит под софитами…

\- Уф! – упираюсь ладошками ему в грудь, - Можешь не пугаться…

\- А я разве что-то сказал? – только слегка прищуренные глаза его выдают.

\- Не сказал – так подумал… - глядя в сторону, отзываюсь я.

\- Ты сейчас поссориться хочешь?

\- Ничего я не хочу... – загнав поглубже тревогу, старательно ему улыбаюсь, - ты же помнишь, мой дорогой пират, как на меня действуют вспышки…- он проводит ладонью по моей щеке, перехватив, я прижимаюсь к ней, - Благодарю, что был таким рыцарем… - завороженный, Ферн не сразу откликается, с явным трудом фокусируя взгляд.

\- С тобой это несложно, _ma_ _Hoix_ …

Договорить не успеваем – зал постепенно наполняется представителями прессы, а нас уводят за кулисы ассистенты, больше озабоченные исполнением программы, чем происходящим вокруг.

        

\- Так, давайте мы ее с вами разберем… - Нил сидит на низком столике рядом с роскошной кроватью, на которой лежим мы.   Красиво уложенная голова Ферна вся в зажимах и заколках, чтоб кудри раньше времени не оттянулись – у меня на коленях. – Здесь есть один нюанс… вы же знаете сцену, да?

\- Он – про _увезу туда, где нас не знают_ , Холл… - Франц позволяет себе усмешку, не выпуская моей руки, наши пальцы как-то сами по себе живут. Нил внимательно оглядывает нас обоих… - Ладненько… вам ее играть… Приведите его волосы в порядок, а то будто в соломе валялся… - мы дружно смеемся, то ли представляя себе эту картинку, то ли и впрямь ее пережив… Наш режиссер неодобрительно качает головой, но конкретно сейчас нам обоим – все равно.

Сцена… Дубль… хлопушка едва не бьет по носу, камера наезжает на крупные планы, его глаза бликуют софитами… я настолько переполнена всем этим – им, его близостью, нашими… что там у нас между нами…  Франц, словно читая мои мысли, улыбается, дойдя до нужного куска текста. … _Мы будем жить с тобой в маленькой хижине на берегу очень дикой реки…_ На секунды… на мгновения меня захлестывает это чувство… ощущение нереальности происходящего – нет ни съемок, ни фильма… нет двух актеров, разыгрывающих чужую жизнь… есть только Он и я… Но… момент проходит взмахом ресниц, и мы снова тут – сцена… дубль… хлопушка. Стоп. Завершая сцену, Франц тянется ко мне – поцеловать, успеваю только слегка повернуться, чтобы он удачно промахнулся, в губы меня – Лукрецию целовать еще рано. Не сейчас. Потом. В третьем сезоне.

 

         _Говорят – расставаться полезно… проверять чувства… с глаз долой и все прочее. Они никогда не расставались – те, кто так говорит. Но иногда и остаться вместе – невозможно… «Пойдет дождь – ты намокнешь… Выпадет снег – замерзнешь… Скажешь – во всем я виноват…»_

 

         - Когда ты заканчиваешь? – Ферн собирается быстро, даже если и не особо спешит. Перехватив его между душем и уже доставленным завтраком, заставляю сесть, дотягиваясь до расчески.

\- Ты не дал мне – вчера… - отвечая, имею ввиду, что он прекратил мои эксперименты с его отросшими кудрями и расческой, отняв последнюю силой, отвлекая поцелуями.

\- Да, а мне все помнится как-то иначе… - не удерживается от скабрезности он, - и вроде, как и ты была очень даже не против…

\- Прекрати!  - это относится и к его рукам, что уже на талии и стремятся выше, и к его словам, - Твои волосы скоро объявят забастовку. А по контракту ты стричься не можешь.

\- Подровняют… - развернувшись и перехватывая мою руку, смеется он, - а потом срежу все к чертям, пусть заново растут.

\- Такие красивые! – с наслаждением запустив в них пальцы, ловлю его смеющийся взгляд, - Не в каждом проекте они нужны, я их вон уже запарился в хвостик собирать!

\- Тебе идет… - замечаю, проведя по ним наконец несколько раз расческой и закрепив простой черной резинкой.

\- Ну что – красавец? Пойдет для встречи с продюсером?

\- С каким продюсером?

\- Ты меня вообще ночами не слушаешь, что ли? – делано возмущается он, - Мне предложили парочку любопытных проектов, пока есть возможность между съемками…

\- То есть, ты уедешь куда-то сниматься?

\- Возможно… это работа, нельзя на три года зависнуть в чем-то одном…  Ты же сама так думаешь, Холл.

\- Да, но я-то новые проекты сейчас не рассматриваю!

\- Ну давай не будем сравнивать твои работы и мои! Одна Каренина сразу требует форы, а у тебя таких проектов…

\- Франц, ну я же не виновата, что меня в них приглашают… - присев рядом, еще пытаюсь удержать нас от ссоры, - про тебя просто не знают…

\- Именно! И не узнают, если я продолжу сидеть и ждать у моря погоды! – резковато отвечает он, накидывая куртку, - Так – когда твой график заканчивается?

\- Не знаю пока… - отзываюсь рассеянно, думая еще о другом, - … вроде бы, через неделю, но там некоторые сцены хотели бы переснять, мистер Айронс не доволен тем, что получилось.

\- Значит, еще пара недель плюс-минус… - подводит черту он, - так и скажу…

\- Зачем? Кому? – фокусирую на нем взгляд, - Тем, с кем встречаешься?

\- Ну да… - широко улыбнувшись, Франц говорит, как о само собой разумеющемся, - должны же они знать, когда мы будем свободны, чтобы приехать на съемки.

\- Мы? – я снова в затруднении, - Боги, я тебе там зачем?

\- Как зачем? Что ты задаешь риторические вопросы, _ma_ _Hoix_? Ты всегда и везде мне нужна, помнишь? Я тебя похитил…

\- Это не значит, что я должна греть твою постель, пока ты резвишься на съемках… - ох, ну зачем я это сказала… да еще и так!

\- А для чего же еще мне тебя похищать…- опасно прищуренные глаза мне о многом говорят, но кажется – черту мы уже перешли… Поднявшись, выхожу из номера, тут же прислоняясь к стене, шепчу про себя, - Раз…два… три…

\- … четыре… пять… - Ферн выходит следом, останавливаясь напротив, смотрит сумрачно… - Вернись…

\- Прости…

\- Ты – меня… - опираясь ладонями на стену по обе стороны от моего лица, он склоняется близко, - тороплю события… мне еще ничего толком не предложили, да и не факт, что дам согласие…

\- Тебя – узнают и запомнят по этой роли… - ладонью касаюсь его щеки, - здесь столько нюансов, будто ты двадцать разных ролей играешь за раз! Ты – талантлив и это все увидят! – он перехватывает мою руку, целуя ладошку, и я снова превращаюсь в безвольное нечто, - Прошу тебя, давай только внутрь зайдем…

\- И к черту встречу?

\- И к черту встречу!

 

         _Современные средства связи делают невозможное и временами кажется, что вы – рядом, стоит только руку к телефону/компьютеру протянуть… но это – всего лишь иллюзия... мираж, в который внезапно поверили все – иллюзия жизни, иллюзия любви… «Виртуальность сильно переоценивают» … но без нее было бы еще хуже. Связь, даже взаимную, даже неразделимую – можно разорвать… время и расстояние вполне с этим справятся, особенно, если еще и жизнь будет у каждого – своя… Только нежданный поздний звонок в дверь за один миг вернет все то, что было… - Пятьдесят тысяч четыреста сорок два… пятьдесят тысяч четыреста сорок три…_

 

         Последние дни съемок – это всегда гонка за последним вагоном, надо успеть все, уложиться во все графики, доснять/переснять то, что необходимо и просто хочется, да и выдохнуть, наконец.

\- Эй, Холли! – Лука догоняет меня в переходе между съемочными площадками, - Как жизнь?

\- Лучше всех… - ловлю себя на улыбке, перед этим солнышком невозможно устоять, - какими судьбами?

\- Дернули на досъем… - пожимает он плечами, - не понравилось им, как последняя сцена выглядит, пришлось сразу две в одну делать.

\- Ту – с Дэвидом? – внутренне содрогнувшись, уточняю я.

\- Ага, - легкомысленно отзывается Лука, глядя прямо перед собой, - не кипишуй, Холли, но твой волкодавчик нас уничтожает взглядом… _Ваш котик мартовский мяучит и взгляда вашего канючит…_ \- нараспев цитирует он, _\- скажите же глазами «Брысь!»_ \- мой заливистый смех разносится гулким эхом по съемочному павильону.

\- Да ну тебя! Франц, мы – тут! – машу ему рукой, чтобы он не напридумывал себе всякого, и поворачиваюсь к Луке, - мы сейчас перекусить пойдем, составишь компанию?

\- Третий не лишний – третий запасной, да, Холли? – подмигивает он мне и тут же на глазах превращается в скромного и дружелюбного друга-гея, -  Франц…

\- Лука…

\- Мальчики… - укоризненно взгляну на обоих, качаю головой, - не ссорьтесь.

\- А кто здесь ссорится? – Франц показательно целует меня в щеку, - мы собирались поесть, да?

\- Я позвала Луку с нами, не против?

\- Конечно нет…

Столик на троих находится в дальнем углу местного кафе и нас никто не тревожит, все привыкли к появлению актеров в куртках и пуховиках поверх исторических роскошных костюмов. Лука, откинувшись на спинку стула, лениво обозревает окрестности, я же проявляю чудеса дипломатии, пытаясь предотвратить откровенные попытки моего Ферна превратить все это в фарс.

\- Послушай, Холли, ты ведь заканчиваешь на этой неделе? – сверкнув глазами в сторону мрачного Франца, у которого от ревности только что пар из ушей не идет, Лука даже наклоняется немного ко мне, - Просто есть у меня знакомый… он ищет хорошую девушку на роль Бонни… ну ты понимаешь – Бонни и Клайд…  Могу посоветовать обратиться к твоему агенту, да?

\- Я не знаю, Лука…- ищу поддержки у Франца, но он делает вид, что занят своим телефоном, - сейчас… это будет сложно – совместить. Перерыв совсем небольшой, потом сразу начнутся съемки третьего сезона, а там и четвертый, скорее всего…

\- Холли, ну глупо же сидеть в одном проекте! – продолжает настаивать Лука, - Франц, ну хоть ты скажи ей!

\- Меня не вмешивайте, - самоустраняется он, - мы тут недавно на эту тему уже поспорили, больше не хочу.

\- Холли, в конце концов, никто не просит тебя – соглашаться, просто сходи на встречу и все.

\- Я… не знаю, Лука, - недовольная тем, что Франц отмалчивается, качаю головой, - мне нужно время…

\- Хорошо, а я пока переговорю с другом, пусть он связывается с твоим агентом, - он поднимается, - спасибо за компанию, ребята, не люблю есть в одиночестве.

\- Это ты устроил? – с подозрением глядя на своего ненаглядного пирата, пытаюсь понять, насколько права, - Ферн! Это ты?

\- Как? Холли, предложения не падают мне на голову 24/7, да и какое я имею отношение к этому твоему итальяшке мелкому? – пожимает он плечами, не поднимая головы.

\- Мало ли… зная тебя, могу сказать, что на такое ты вполне мог бы пойти, если… - оборвав себя, смотрю на него, - Ты что, подписался на новый проект?

\- А если – да?

\- Что ж… - прикусив губы, чтоб не расплакаться прямо здесь, поднимаюсь, - тогда… удачи тебе!

\- Холли… - закатывает глаза он, - Холли, ну постой! – выбегая следом, перехватывает меня уже на подходах к павильонам, - Стой, говорю, _ma_ _Hoix_!

\- Что? Ты теперь за меня будешь решать – где и как мне работать? – я злюсь сама не знаю, из-за чего именно, - Ферн, мы оба – взрослые люди и уж как-нибудь я со своим творчеством разберусь сама!

\- Так вот иди и разберись! – он берет меня за воротник пуховика, подтягивая ближе, я сейчас потеряюсь в его глазах… - Герми, любимая, я лишь хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо… даже если ты – не со мной. А что есть лучше работы?

\- Ты… – подтянувшись на носочках, приникаю к его губам в откровенном поцелуе, выбивая почву из-под ног, - Я поеду с тобой на твои съемки, если это, то – что ты хочешь…

\- Нет, _ma_ _petit_ , не в этот раз… - коснувшись моего носа своим в характерной ласке, Ферн улыбается в ответ на мою широкую улыбку, - придется нам какое-то время быть только в виртуале вместе.

\- Когда ты едешь? – уже начинаю тревожиться я, - И куда?

\- Не волнуйся, моя дорогая, - обнимает меня, крепко прижимая к себе, - недалеко… в Канаду…

\- За океан! – ахаю я, - Там даже время другое!

\- Просто разные часовые пояса, - отшучивается он, - я буду тебе писать длинные письма… Будешь их читать?

\- И конспектировать… - оторвавшись от него, заглядываю в глаза, - Ты ничего не скрываешь? Все хорошо?

\- Абсолютно! – еще раз целомудренно поцеловав меня в лоб, он за руку ведет к павильону, - А про Бонни и Клайда ты подумай, тематика так любимая в Штатах, значит возьмут в прокат. Да и это интересно, мне кажется…

\- С тобой в роли Клайда – да! – отзываюсь я, - Но ты ведь не…

\- Предлагаешь сходить с тобой на пробы? – Франц смеется, - По типажу не подойду… - указывает на собственное лицо он.

\- Да… и Скромность – твое второе имя, - смеюсь в ответ. – И… когда ты уезжаешь?

\- В конце недели…- притянув меня к себе, он шепчет, - _Мы_ – не исчезнем, если проведем какое-то время порознь… В конце концов, самолеты между континентами летают…, и мы всегда сможем…

\- Не надо! – закрываю его рот ладошкой, - Не надо сейчас и вот здесь прощаться. У нас еще осталось несколько дней…

\- Тогда нам лучше не тратить их впустую, - невнятно сквозь мою руку произносит он…

 

         _Взаимность притяжения… оно тоже проходит, хоть и не сразу… отзываясь сладкой истомой где-то на подкорке…возвращаясь забытым воспоминанием, обрывком мелодии, запахом, словом… Тобой – на пороге…_

_\- … Пятьдесят тысяч четыреста сорок четыре…_

_\- Ты считал?!_

_\- Пятьдесят тысяч четыреста сорок пять…_

 

 

 

***

         _Сперва – выдохнуть… потом – суметь удержаться от внезапного неуемного желания ее подхватить, кружа по комнате, чтобы снова окружить себя этим запахом летнего солнца, почувствовать привкус горькой сладости ее просто наличия в своей жизни, ощутить ее – всю, от макушки до пяток в своих руках… это ли не счастье…_

_\- Пятьдесят тысяч четыреста сорок пять…_ _ma Hoix_ _…_

 

2012-2013

         Чужие съемки… чужая группа… неожиданно – чужая страна… За минувшие два года я не то чтобы привык, но как-то сроднился с номерами в пансионах, трейлером, городами и весями. И съемки в Пенсильвании стали просто мучением, а я все пытаюсь понять – ради чего вообще на это подписался… И роль неглавная, и сценарий – спорный, война Севере с Югом – вовсе не та тема, беседу по которой с радостью поддержат в каждом доме. И я – не знаю, ради чего приехал сюда…

         Перезвон Скайпа отрывает от мрачных перспектив, Герми на мониторе, сосредоточенно хмурящая лоб – вызывает умиление.

\- Я уже тебя вижу, _ma_ _petit_ , - произношу я, но реакции нет. Видимо, микрофон или динамики не подключила, умница моя! – Герми… ау!

\- Я никогда не разберусь с этой чертовой штукой! – бормочет она, досадливо вздувая выбившийся из хвоста локон… так бы и смотрел всю жизнь…

\- Практика, дорогая, - комментирую, набирая ее номер, -  Герм, прелесть моя, трубочку возьми, это я – твой котик!

\- Ферн! – слышу ее голос, - оно не включается!

\- Тише, _ma_ _belle_ , - я смеюсь, - давай, как вчера – пошагово…  

\- Я не хочу это запоминать! Когда ты вернешься? – это повторяется почти каждый день, если я хочу ее видеть хотя бы на мониторе.

\- Холл, ты же знаешь ответ, - строю укоризненное выражение лица, - мы же с тобой договорились…

\- Но скоро съемки! И – как тогда?

\- Начнете без меня, - усмехнувшись, парирую, - вот перезвоню сейчас мистеру Айронсу и попрошу за тобой персонально присмотреть.

\- При всем моем желании, милый, - язвит в ответ она, - я не смогу сыграть за тебя. А мы – начинаем с той же сцены, которой закончили!

\- Да ладно, первый раз что ли не по порядку снимать! Мы закончим здесь через недельку, - легкомысленно обещаю я, - и ты и не заметишь, как я вернусь.

Камера, штатив и одна из световых пушек – все это внезапно оказывается в непосредственной близости от моей головы, когда в съемочном кране что-то заклинивает и он пускается в разнос. Отделываюсь легким испугом, сильным ушибом руки и порванными связками, которые заживать будут гораздо дольше моего оставшегося здесь съемочного графика. Да… не надо было сюда приезжать…

\- Что случилось? – едва проходит соединение и Холли может меня рассмотреть на экране, так сразу и… - Тебе плохо? Франц?

\- Не паникуй, Герм, уже все хорошо… - стараюсь храбриться ради нее же, - ну, будет, когда все срастется… - и пока не опомнилась, быстро и в веселых тонах живописую все мое приключение, - … а когда сверху еще и этот фонарь рухнул…

\- Стало совсем хреново! – заканчивает она, - Боги! Я же говорила – не соглашайся на этот бред! Ведь просила же!

\- Холли, послушай! – пытаюсь ее отвлечь, - Я возвращаюсь послезавтра, давай ты все это мне выскажешь лично… а то сейчас…

\- Отключайся и ложись! – тут же принимается суетиться она, - Я тоже хороша, нашла, когда затеваться! Да и с кем… - кажется еще произносит она, но меня уже уносит в медикаментозный сон.

 

         _\- Мы будем жить здесь или у меня? – моя красавица в чем-то летяще-светлом и сама выглядит невесомо-воздушной, будто сконцентрированной из облачка прямо тут, посреди моей квартиры в пригороде Монреаля._

_\- Здесь, разумеется… - подхожу, обнимая сзади, чтоб не улетела, - и у тебя в Лондоне, когда будем там…_

_\- То есть, подразумевается, - она разворачивается, оказываясь в нескольких сантиметрах от меня, - что все зависит от твоих ролей…_

_\- И от твоих… - легонько дую, раздувая ей челку, - не стоит считать меня большим эгоистом, чем я есть, моя драгоценная мадам..._

_\- Но тогда… - она смешно хмурится, - когда же мы будем вместе?_

_\- Когда получится,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _… - коснувшись кончиком носа ее, улыбаюсь прямо в ее бездонные глаза, - когда получится…_

 

Выныриваю, словно со дня пруда, сам не зная до конца – что это было, то ли сон, то ли видение… И похоже, подсознание уже приняло решение без меня.

         Встречающий меня шофер столь любезен, что сам забирает мой багаж с ленты, мне лишь остается доковылять до машины, не совсем ясно представляя – как в таком виде показаться глаза Нилу, съемочной группе и, главное, моей Герми…

\- Это вы так хорошо отдохнули, сэр? – разговорчивый попался, ладно… - уж не в Альпах ли?

\- В Канаде, - отвечаю я, - с крыши упал и прямо на проезжающий мимо грузовик… - и ведь слушает, раскрыв рот, - а с него уже и сверзнулся на полном ходу, связки вот порвал…

\- Не может быть… - качает тот головой, в зеркале заднего вида ловя мою ухмылку, - по-моему, вы меня дурите, сэр… Нельзя просто так с грузовика – и не попасть под колеса…

\- Повезло… - вздыхаю я. Он смеется, выруливая к нашим павильонам. Ее замечаю ее на подъезде, пока же выбираюсь из машины и ковыляю к ней в своем моднявом пластиковом ботинке, Холли прижимает пальцы к губам таким характерным жестом, что мне становится даже смешно.

\- Встреть меня как воина, дорогая, - подходя, говорю я, - ведь я же вернулся с поля брани…

\- Если останешься жив… - с трудом сдерживая сочувствие, - тогда и поговорим…

То чего я боюсь больше всего – встреча с нашим идейным вдохновителем и автором, проходит на удивление легко. Нил смеривает меня оценивающим взглядом, переводит его на Герми, стоящую позади, и снова на меня.

\- И когда ты это украшение сможешь снять?

\- Смогу – дней через десять, хирург сказал, что я – идиот, если это сделаю, но это моя нога в конце концов. Думаю, недели мне хватит.

\- Нет уж… - щелкает тот пальцами, - давай не будем добавлять дополнительные форс-мажоры к тем, что уже в наличии. Сменим на ближайшие две недели график, поработаем без тебя.

\- Но я могу, правда… - пытаюсь убедить его я, - могу прямо сейчас снять и…

\- Диагноз твой хирург ставить умеет, - Нил встает, - ты – идиот! А теперь, когда мы это выяснили – ты в гостиницу и чтоб я тебя тут не видел, Холли… - что-то несомненно прочитав по ее лицу, морщится, - … пять минут… Проводи своего горе-рыцаря и на площадку… Мистер Айронс будет недоволен переменами в расписании. Запретить надо было вам халтуру контрактами! – бросает он напоследок, разворачиваясь и уходя.

\- Бить будешь… - стою, стараясь не опираться на больную ногу. Холли молча смотрит, прежде чем ответить, - Это калеку-то?

\- Тогда ругайся…

\- Воспитание не позволяет…

\- Да? – мне становится весело, - значит, то слово… когда мы говорили по Скайпу… позавчера…оно звучало похожим на _хре…_

\- _Хорошо_ … - тут же находится Холли, - все было совсем не хорошо.

\- А мне казалось, что… - ее ладошка накрывает мой рот, она так близко, что я ресницы ее сумею пересчитать, если задамся этой целью.

\- Тебе очень многое кажется в последнее время, Ферн… - негромко произносит она, убирая разделяющую наши губы преграду… чем я незамедлительно и пользуюсь, целуя ее.  Накрыв ее губы своими, начинаю будто издалека, медленно и чувственно, позволяя ей вести, устанавливать ритм и глубину… но вскоре меня затягивает и манит… кружа голову и вытесняя здравый смысл на второй план… Притянув ее ближе, удерживаю ладонь на затылке, чтобы она не вырвалась – собственнический жест, знаю… но ничего не могу с собой поделать – я бы и клеймо на ней поставил, чтобы застолбить за собой, если бы право имел… Раздвинув языком, бесцеремонно вламываюсь, вырывая у нее сдавленные стоны, снося крышу нам обоим.  Первой останавливается она, кажется… не знаю, просто продолжаю какое-то время пребывать _нигде_ …

\- Мне надо идти… - слышу нечто маловразумительное, - тебе надо идти… нам обоим – надо…

\- Да! – с горячностью возбужденного не на шутку мужчины, соглашаюсь, - Надо! Еще как!

\- Ты же слышал – мне на площадку нужно…  - выдохнув, она берет мое лицо в ладони, ловя расфокуссированный взгляд, - Ферн, посмотри на меня – ты сейчас поедешь в гостиницу и будешь в кровати меня ждать… Нет! Не произноси! – предупреждает она мою скабрезность, - Тебе ногу надо лечить, это понятно?

\- Так точно, мэм! – дурачусь я.

\- А когда я приду… - она замолкает, потому что мы оба знаем, как это все здесь бывает… - тогда и приду… - еще раз скользнув по моим губам легким поцелуем, моя Герми возвращается внутрь.

         В гостиницу, честно говоря, не очень охота, а потому я все-таки заворачиваю в кафе неподалеку, где обычно и тусуется наша съемочная группа частями или отдельными представителями.

\- Франц, вернулся! – Шон встречает меня дружелюбными объятьями, - как съемки, удачно? – проследив мой взгляд до пластиковой брони у меня на лодыжке, качает головой, - Вижу, что – более чем…  Нил будет рад…

\- Уже… - кряхтя, сажусь напротив, - послал отлеживаться, пока не расстанусь с этим украшением.

\- И ты, смотрю, приступил к исполнению…- замечает он, - пиво будешь?

\- Вот так, прямо с утра? – забирая с подноса кружки с пивом, иронизирую я, - Поправляешься от вчерашнего?

\- Догоняюсь… -  отзывается он, - перед съемками… Сценарий видел?

\- Не весь… - осторожно отвечаю я, - кусками.

\- А ты полюбопытствуй на досуге, - отставив пустую кружку, Шон поднимается, - благо, у тебя он пока есть… Занимательное чтиво… - не находясь с ответом, киваю, глядя вслед.

\- О, месье Арно! – закатив глаза, выдавливаю из себя приветливую улыбку – наша британская Звезда, - Нам вас не хватало… - она останавливается рядом со столиком, не делая попыток сесть и мне приходится соблюсти этикет, поднявшись и выдвинув для нее стул. Тогда она замечает мою ногу, - Бога ради, почему вы не сказали! Я бы запретила вам быть таким обходительным!

\- Что вы что вы… - подыгрываю ей, - мне это в удовольствие, да и ноге нельзя давать расслабляться.

\- Но не настолько же… - она смеется, - в конце концов, вы – не жокей и не бегун, чтобы беспокоиться о гибкости… Время еще есть, успеете разработать… - дождавшись моего согласного кивка, она легко стукает меня по руке, - Значит, именно вам я обязана перевернутому с ног на голову графику!

\- Я не специально уронил на себя софит, поверьте…

\- Надо думать… - она заказывает чай и отчего-то продолжает составлять мне компанию. – Знаете, к Джереми недавно приезжал сын… тот, что младше, Макс… очень милый и воспитанный мальчик. Прекрасно провел время с Холли, они сдружились, мне кажется…

Уже на ее имени делаю стойку, а уж все оставшееся слушаю со вздыбленной шерстью на загривке и едва ли не порыкиваю… А Джина будто и не замечает, - Произвел благоприятное впечатление… и на нее тоже. А сам он, похоже, даже увлекся…  и Джереми очень даже за… Не удивлюсь, если он побеспокоится свести их вместе на каком-нибудь фильме… Что, месье Арно, ничего не скажете?

\- В смысле? – очень надеюсь, что вид у меня довольно растерянный, потому что на само деле мне хочется кого-нибудь придушить!

\- Я вас совсем заболтала… - картинно всплескивает она руками, -  с этими сплетнями никогда не знаешь наверняка…Люди всякое говорят.

\- Но не нам же – верить сплетням… - не совсем понимая, в чем именно ее убеждаю, тем не менее отвечаю, - да и пищу давать тоже не с руки.

\- Все мы – служим развлечением, месье, - Джина смотрит пристально, - и мне казалось, мы понимаем друг друга…

\- О… более, чем… мадам… - отвечаю ей в тон, умудряясь оставаться в рамках, - но все-таки предпочитаю не давать лишних поводов… для пересудов.

\- Лишних? – улыбка у нее выходит именно такой мерзкой, как у Сфорца – чем эта женщина могла увлечь моего героя в прошлом сезоне, до сих пор загадка, - Считаете, о вас мало говорят?

\- Вот и не стоит пополнять ряды сплетников, - уже откровенно грублю, но мне совсем не нравится то, куда этот разговор может привести, - Лучше заняться работой.

\- Ах, мой дорогой Франц… - так и не убрав свою ладонь с моей, Джина еще и наклоняется ближе так, что кончики ее распущенных волос касаются моего плеча, - в перерывах, которых вдруг стало так много в ближайшие дни, совершенно нечем заняться… а вам с вашей ногой?

\- Мне с моей… ногой, - намеренно уточняю, - как раз – есть. Нам нужно полечиться. Надеюсь, вы простите, что оставляю вас здесь одну…

\- Не пожалейте об этом – потом… - несется мне вслед…

         - И где ты был, позволь тебя спросить? – моя солнечная Герми встречает меня в моем номере, ее – через коридор, а не по-соседству, как обычно, - Я думала – ты в кровати…

\- _Барышня готова и ждет?_ – иронизирую я, с трудом садясь, Герми тут же опускается рядом, - Дай взгляну!

\- Ты – хирург, _ma belle_?

\- Нет… - расстегнув липучки, она аккуратно разводит в стороны жесткие края ортопедического ботинка, - но кое-в-чем разбираюсь. Снимать не буду, не переживай…

\- Спать в нем все равно – пытка… Снимай.

\- Но ты потом его не наденешь! – возражает она, - Или собираешься и впрямь весь день провести в постели?

\- А ты проведешь его со мной?

\- Только эту ночь, Франц… - поднявшись, она садится рядом, - Твоя нога решила дело…

\- Выездные съемки? – прокручиваю в голове сценарий на сезон, - Неаполь?

\- Да… а после – мы все надеемся, что ты будешь уже в состоянии…

\- Я всегда – в состоянии… - храбрюсь и она это знает. Проведя тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке, Холли тихонько вздыхает, - Что мне сделать?

\- Полежи со мной…

На экране мелькают завершающие кадры Честной куртизанки… Холли, вся замерев, лежит в моих руках, кажется даже позабыв как дышать…

\- Как красиво… - вздохнув произносит она, - и как печально…

\- Почему? – склоняюсь к ней, стараясь увидеть глаза, - Все же хорошо кончилось, они остались вместе…

\- Печально не это… - сев, она поворачивается ко мне, - такие истории должны заканчиваться так, как они и заканчиваются. Потому что это – история… а в жизни… - Холли смотрит мимо, не продолжая.

Я не знаю – как… не умею подгадывать нужный момент… часто действую импульсивно, просто потому что мне кажется, что – пора… Дотянувшись до маркера на тумбочке рядом со свежеприсланным вариантом сценария, беру ее за руку и одним движением, чтоб не передумать, рисую на ее безымянном пальце кольцо.

\- В жизни, _ma_ _Hoix_ , я люблю тебя так ничтожно мало, что не в силах отпустить… В жизни мне нужны весомые доказательства моего пребывания в тебе каждую ночь, что мы проводим вместе… - я ощущаю под ногами разверзнувшуюся пропасть, - В жизни, Холли, я хочу иметь это право – быть с тобой… Скажи же что-нибудь, Герм… - вместо этого она перенимает у меня маркер и ухватив мою руку, пишет на ладони «да» …

 

         _Мой милый Франц… до чего старомодно звучит :) Ферн, любимый… мне пора, постарайся не скучать тут без меня и не смей без необходимости вставать с постели… да, и в прямом смысле тоже, пошляк! Люблю тебя, дорогой…_

 

Рассиропился… дал слабину… пошел у себя на поводу… Смотрю на «да» на своей ладони и чувствую, как меня подхватывает и несет… вот только не уверен – куда… Я люблю ее… иногда делается страшно от того, что все – так внезапно, быстро и безвозвратно… как вот это самое «да» на ладони… Я знаю, что не ошибся, но прав ли я – покажет время…

         Несколько дней без нее и в этот раз тянутся бесконечно, да еще и работой не отвлечешься из-за проклятой ноги… Читаю сценарий и тихо про себя ужасаюсь – сколько всего предстоит. Когда боль отпускает, не без помощи чудо-таблеток, начинаю выползать в спортзал – мне нужно вогнать себя в форму и быстро, чтобы к ее возвращению… на этом месте мысли стопорятся, потому что мы – так и не говорили до сих пор.  Так повелось – я не звоню ей на эти ее выездные сессии, слишком невелико расстояние, могу сорваться и приехать, чрезвычайно повеселив группу.

\- Опять дуешься на мир, Франц? – Лотта в этом сезоне нечастый гость, - Составишь компанию в сауне?

\- Мне не согнать вес нужно, Лотта… - не прекращая тягать штангу, отдуваюсь я, - а разогнаться…

\- Мышцы тебе нужно расслабить для начала, дорогой… - она гладит руками мои плечи и руки, нависая сверху, - и нигде ты этого быстрее, чем в сауне, не сделаешь… - помогая мне уложить штангу на держатели, тонко улыбается, - Обещаю не приставать…

\- Как там твоя Путешественница? – подаю реплику лишь бы не сидеть в тишине в горячей комнате.

\- Ты о Чужестранке? Вполне… должно быть забавно, думаю… а что, заинтересован? – она пересаживается ближе, полотенце опасно скользит вниз, грозя откровенностью.

\- Нет… - делаю вид, что совершенно не замечаю наш с ней общий беспорядок в одежде, - просто любопытно, не более. Как-никак конкуренты…

\- Не совсем, - опустив ресницы, Лотта изящно поправляет то, что скрывает ее прелести, - немного иная ниша, меньше исторической достоверности, больше дамского романа… эротического дамского романа, - добавляет она.

\- О как… - глубокомысленное замечание конечно…

\- Как Холли, звонила?

\- Нет, а должна была?

\- Не знаю, что там у вас… - она явно с осторожностью подбирает слова, - но ее там лошадь сбросила… вызывали скорую, возили в больницу… - лицо меня с головой выдает, -  Не пугайся, Франц, все же нормально…

\- Когда это было?

\- Да пару дней назад, кажется… она мне звонит иногда…просто поболтать…

\- С этим украшением… - с ненавистью киваю на ногу, - я все равно что на приколе!

\- Они скоро уже вернутся, - примирительно говорит она, - Холли просто очень тревожилась по этому поводу, вот я и подумала, что стоит тебе рассказать…  

\- Да, это важно, спасибо…

         Нога почти пришла в норму, во всяком случае, насколько хватает меня, поэтому возвращаюсь на площадку.

\- Что – уже? – Нил подозрительно спокоен, - Можешь еще пару деньков поваляться, чтоб уж наверняка… Нет-нет, я серьезно, время вполне терпит.

\- Нет, спасибо огромное, но я же обещал неделю…

\- Хорошо. Тогда иди, Шон как раз на площадке, у вас даже время поговорить между сценами будет…

Он встречает меня традиционно – кивком и еще полдня, пока снимаем, мы перебрасываемся репликами героев, в основном… или ничего-не-значащими  фразами в перекур…

\- Слышал про Холли? – дав мне прикурить, Шон и сам закуривает. Затянувшись, киваю, - Да, Лотта мне рассказала…  - что-то неуловимо меняется в нем при упоминании ее имени…- хвала богам, все вроде обошлось…

\- Что-то слишком много всего и сразу… - как-то двусмысленно это звучит от того, кто только что в кадре лобызался с молодым итальянцем, - и ты тут со своей ногой, и леса недавно рухнули на готовящейся площадке в дальнем павильоне… и Холли… - Шон мрачен всегда, но сейчас мне это отчего-то особенно бросается в глаза, - Не нравятся мне такие совпадения.

\- Ты веришь во все… это? – просто уточняю, на всякий случай. Шон в своеобычной для Микелетто манере поводит плечом, - А ты – нет? Не кажется странным все эти закономерности, будто кто ворожит…

\- Не нагоняй тоску, Шон…- пытаюсь отмахнуться от его, да и своих дурных предчувствий, - всякое бывает, на съемках – тем более.

\- Помяни мое слово, Франц… - качает он головой, - этот сезон… будет последним.  

 

         _Рано или поздно заканчивается все… даже жизнь, хотя инстинкт самосохранения не позволяет разуму в это поверить до самого конца… Мы – актеры, мы привыкли расставаться с героями… иногда это бывает очень трудно… как прощаться с близкими… навсегда. Мы – актеры, нас этому учили… только вот забыли объяснить, как оставить позади дорогих людей._

 _\- Пятьдесят тысяч четыреста сорок пять…_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _._

_\- Ты считал?! – и снова этот чудный почти детский восторг в ее глазах, будто бы никто до меня никогда не говорил ей ничего хорошего…_

_\- Не я,_ _ma_ _belle_ _… - достаю телефон, демонстрируя ей все еще бегущий таймер, - но я честно его не сбрасывал и не выключал… - на табло уже 50458…59… Герми накрывает мои руки вместе с телефоном своими и нажимает сперва на паузу, а потом и на сброс…_

_\- Ты ведь уже пришел…_

 

         Стою перед закрытой дверью, не представляя – что ждет меня там… нет, сцену, что мы снимаем, я знаю – Чезаре и Лукреция в ее спальне, что-то вроде попытки соблазнения… В сценарии не было конкретики, Нил настоял на экспромте, мы оба – не стали спорить. И вот я – под дверью, в которую должен постучать… Это репетиция, первый прогон, но именно на нем и будет выстроена сцена…  Выдыхаю… закрываю глаза… Чезаре… стучу…

\- Войди же, брат мой… - в голосе Нила слышится издевка, я подыгрываю, не отворяя двери, - Это ты, моя Лукреция? А что с твоим чудесным голоском?

\- Сорвала, - отзывается по-прежнему Нил, - пока тебя выкликала! Зайди уже, Франц! – съемочная группа и по ту, и по эту сторону откровенно ржет, сам присоединяюсь к ним, входя… и – застываю на месте… Меня будто примораживает к полу, а глаза видят только ее – _ma_ _Hoix_ , прекрасную в своей наготе… Знаю, что сейчас весь скромный состав съемочной бригады, что взял на эту сцену с собой Нил, с жадностью ловит на наших с ней лицах отголоски того, что происходит у нас внутри. Моя отвисшая челюсть послужит им утешением, как и сияющий ее взгляд и ямочки от улыбки, которую она не может скрыть. Я не впервые вижу ее – такой… но вот так, при свете софитов, днем… на роскошной кровати… чувствую, что не на шутку завожусь…

\- Так, работаем! – хлопает в ладоши наш режиссер, - Тебе реплику подсказать, Франц?

\- Нет… спасибо, я помню… - по-прежнему не отводя от нее глаз, отвечаю я, - сейчас, выйду и зайду…

\- Не стоит, - останавливает меня он, - давай сразу по всей сцене пробежимся, а потом уже будем отрабатывать моменты. Холли… ножкой до него дотянись… и пусть он за нее ухватится, поняла? И затягивай его, затягивай… Тут ты – побудительный мотив, ты этого хочешь, тебе это необходимо… - Нил подходит ближе, - В какой-то мере ты давно этого ждала… подспудно, исподволь…

\- Как и он… я… Чезаре, - окончательно заплутавшись в местоимениях, вставляю и свои пять копеек, - тоже постоянно об этом думает, жаждет этого, как пресловутый запретный плод… - сажусь рядом с Герми, - Да он не разрешает себе даже мыслей подобных, а тут какой-то мелкий засранец имеет на нее виды! – Нил кивает, отходя к камере.

\- Продолжайте…

Медленно… очень медленно опускаюсь рядом с ней, мне даже играть ничего не надо – я весь в ней… она так притягательно хороша, что приходится напоминать себе, что мы – не наедине…

\- Милый, а ты не… - ее шаловливая ручка натыкается на мой уже какое-то время назад очень невовремя вставший член, - может, тебе помочь? – маленькая бестия!

\- Хулиганка… - шепчу я, успешно перехватывая ее ладонь, что она уже успела обернуть вокруг меня, - помнишь, мы как-то говорили о том, что тебе нужно делать с твоими милыми ручками?

\- Не помню… - из-под ресниц на меня глядя, моя Герм изображает прилежную невинность, - Мы повторим?

\- Много раз… - уверенно киваю я, - не сомневайся… а теперь – давай работать…

\- А как же ты? – она бросает многозначительные взгляды вниз, удержав ее за подбородок, быстро целую, - Справлюсь!

\- Бедный мой, - выдыхает она, включаясь в процесс, - Он дал обет святой Агнессе, покровительнице чистоты… - я чувствую, как внутри у нее все дрожит… грядет очередная волна… так и есть – Герми пробивает на смех, - обет… ох, подожди… постой…

\- Да, _ma_ _petit_ _,_ прямо как ты в Риме, помнишь? – склонившись близко, пытаюсь ее переключить, - когда я тебе позвонил… - она снова заливается смехом, ассистенты с подачи Нила интересуются – что тут у нас происходит.

\- Нет-нет, ничего. – сдавленно отзывается она, - это просто шутка…

\- Наша личная шутка двухлетней давности, - зачем-то объясняю я, - все в порядке, сейчас мы успокоимся, да, Герм? – склоняюсь близко, беру ее за плечи, отчего нас обоих прошивает насквозь и даже в собственном голосе я слышу эту неудовлетворенность, - Давай… соберись, _ma_ _belle_ , надо работать…

\- Да… да, сейчас… - ее еще немного потряхивает, но вроде бы истерика уже позади.

\- Так, репетиций достаточно, давайте с отметки полторы минуты… - терпение нашего режиссера все-таки не беспредельно. Поднимаюсь было, но тут же падаю назад, поскольку камера работает, а моя Герм тут вся как на ладони – в полном смысле слова.

\- Дубль двух минут… - что-то невнятное бормочет хлопушка, щелкая ею прямо над нашими головами и тогда камера останавливается. Герми кутается в принесенный халат, а я – поднимаюсь с кровати…

\- Франц – на исходную, к двери, начнем отсюда…

         Ощущение полета не оставляет меня ни на секунду, кажется, Шон был прав и все мы словно друг от друга заразившись, работаем на нерве, на собственном пределе, как будто в последний раз… Падение – тоже полет, только очень короткий и с неприятным звуком в конце… Я чувствую это падение всей кожей… особенно, когда мы работаем наши совместные сцены. Их много… они – основной стержень и замысел сезона, на них нанизана логика и мотив всего сюжета, от них тянутся все тончайшие нити, из которых соткан узор.

         Она стоит спиной, разглядывая доску рассадки гостей – непривычно тихо на площадке без осветителей и микрофонов, и без операторской группы, и без режиссера… Она ускользнула рано утром, думая, что я еще сплю.

\- Куда так торопилась, _ma_ _belle_? – легонько щелкнув ее по сережке, привлекаю внимание, - Съемка через полтора часа, даже костюмерная еще не открылась…

\- Мы действительно это сделаем, Франц? – она разворачивается ко мне и в ее дивных глазах – неспокойно. Я понимаю – о чем она… тут не надо быть семи пядей… мы снимаем про ее свадьбу… она не может не думать о том, о чем мы толком даже не поговорили…

\- Я на это надеюсь, _ma_ _Hoix_ … - отвечаю я, - это будет служить мне хоть каким-то утешением, когда тебя не будет со мной рядом…

\- Надеешься…- она что-то мучительно ищет в моем лице, - Ферн… но как все это будет?

\- Честно… Я не знаю, Герми… - притягиваю ее к себе, губами прижимаясь к виску, - только в одном я уверен – не хочу просто обменяться телефонами и разъехаться кто куда…

\- Но… ведь так и не будет… - отзывается она.

\- А как будет, _ma_ _Hoix_? – взяв ее лицо в ладони, просто смотрю в ее пасмурные сейчас бездонные глаза, - Я хочу – иметь право, Холл… пусть и нарисованное маркером…

         Ночь…  ее шаги почти не слышны за тихим гулом камеры, непременным бубняжом техников, осветителей, черта лысого на заднем плане фоном… Оператор следует за ней по пятам, почти вплотную снимая ее в коридоре, в дверях… и вот уже и на кровати… Ее рука касается моего плеча – резкий разворот… потрясение на лице – ведь так нельзя! Мы же не можем… или – можем…

Ключевая в какой-то мере сцена… ее ждут все зрители – кто с показной брезгливостью, большинство – с воодушевлением, а некоторые и с фанатской бурей восторгов – удивительно, но у нашей пары много сторонников, которые будто просто упускают такую мелочь, как родственная связь наших героев… или наоборот – делая на этом акцент. Кривой мир…

Каждая из подобных сцен дается мне все труднее… не из-за откровенности или какой-то мнимой стеснительности – в нагой натуре нет ничего нового или предосудительного…  И не из-за обнаженной Герми рядом…  меня подводит собственный организм, отказываясь подчинять основной инстинкт голосу разума… проще говоря – я постоянно на взводе… и это – заметно… местами – очень. Дошло до того, что сам мистер Айронс советует мне лед в штанах носить, чтобы не устраивать перерывы столь часто… Иной способ снятия напряжения на площадке, чем собственная рука, в трейлере или в душе – недоступен.

Камера наезжает очень близко… мне же хочется, чтобы все испарились и оставили нас с Герми в покое…

\- Тише-тише… - резко втягиваю воздух сквозь зубы, когда ее ладонь легко касается головки с каплями смазки на ней, - Давай? – одними губами произносит она, чуть сдвинувшись, медленно опускается на напряженный член… Я бы лучше удивления точно не сыграл… Она начинает двигаться ровно в то момент, когда я, задохнувшись от нахлынувшего, словно шлюзы открыли разом, потока, сдавленно шиплю, - Ты сошла с ума… у всех на виду?!

\- А что мы делаем такого, чего не должны были делать на камеру? – умудряется выдать она длинную тираду, равномерно на мне двигаясь…Я сдаюсь… обхватив ее бедра руками, вхожу в один с ней ритм, уже забыв и о камерах, и о съемочной группе, которые кажется что-то где-то поняли, и о подозрительно умолкнувшем сейчас режиссере… Ее длинные локоны щекочут мне грудь, ее соски призывно торчат, когда она выгибается от очередного моего толчка, заставляя меня входить глубже и дольше… Мы без презерватива – нагоняет каким-то чудом мысль, значит придется кончать снаружи… Руки Герми на моих плечах немного подрагивают от нетерпения… рот кривится в беззвучном стоне… широко распахнутые глаза смотрят прямо мне в душу… Я знаю – она очень близко, почти на краю… мне нужно успеть выйти, прежде чем мы сорвемся…На последнем толчке приподнимаю ее так, чтоб она соскользнула и – нас накрывает почти одновременно… В голове еще вяло крутится что-то о незавидной доле помощников костюмеров и декораторов, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы заставить себя встать…

\- Вам бы в порнушку, ребята, - подает голос оператор, - очень атмосферно смотритесь… Закурить ни у кого нет? – дружный хохот разряжает обстановку и дает нам возможность немного в себя придти.

\- Ты как? – убираю волосы с ее лица, заодно стирая и капельки пота… румянец на скулах, искусанные губы – выдают, но моя Герми лишь улыбается, - Все хорошо, мой рыцарь…

\- Я – пират, помнишь? – но она качает головой, - Нет… ты – рыцарь, готовый на все для дамы сердца… Даже вытащить… меч из ножен…

\- Ах – из ножен, значит? – осторожно перемещаюсь слегка в сторону от места преступления, - Главное, чтобы тут с ультрафиолетом не ходили…

\- Это – неважно, Франц… - чмокнув меня в лоб, она сползает с меня и с кровати, - все неважно!

\- Почему? – поймав ее за руку, удерживаю, не давая уйти. – Потому что… - она склоняется близко, - я тебя люблю, глупый! И у тебя есть – право… пусть и написанное маркером на ладони…

 

         _После долгого отсутствия или долгой разлуки привычное глазу часто выглядит чужим, словно из какой-то другой жизни… Я любуюсь своей Герми… словно заново ее узнавая. Что, впрочем, так и есть – наши встречи трудно назвать регулярными… их даже случайными назвать нельзя… Просто удачное совпадение времени и места. Прошло… пять, нет – семь лет с той нашей первой встречи…_

_\- И вот она – ты… - продолжаю то, о чем думаю, вслух… Холли опускается рядом, легко касаясь ладошкой щеки. Мимолетно улыбнувшись, отзывается, - И вот она – я… - боги, как же невозможно хорошо, когда ничего не надо объяснять…_

 

         Последние сцены… последние съемки… последние кадры… во всех смыслах – последние. Шон таки оказался прав – нас закрыли… по причине низких рейтингов и неоправданно-высоких затрат. Не будет роскошно-ошеломительного и торжественно-печального финала… мы обрываемся на периоде _высокого до_ и, пожалуй, это к лучшему. Конечно, Нилу обиднее всего – у него уже и концепт сценария на завершение готов, вышла бы полнометражка… Но и на это нужны средства и студия, которая захочет их платить… Может быть со временем… Это значит, что все мы – по окончании съемочных графиков расходимся кто куда… кого-то уже ждут новые проекты, кто-то летит отдыхать, кто-то искать себя в чем-то другом. А мы…  мы все откладываем и откладываем _тот самый_ разговор, которого все равно не избежать. Потому что Монреаль и Лондон даже не на одной параллели…

         Ее изящная ручка скользит вверх по моей груди, возбуждая и дразня обещанием скорой близости… Не отказываю себе в удовольствии, взяв ее за шею, превратить это в чувственную ласку _поцелуя вампира_ …  Я уже давно перестал различать – где заканчиваются Чезаре и Лукреция и начинаемся мы…  пожалуй, только звук работающей камеры да периодически щелкающая над нами хлопушка напоминают о том, кто мы…

\- У меня есть все, о чем я мечтала… - звучит ее реплика и я опять позволяю себе вольность – перехватив ее руку, засовываю ее пальцы себе в рот, говорю прямо сквозь них, - Все? – умудряясь всего одним словом выразить и тоску, и желание, и безнадежную жажду… Скрыв прикушенную губу за улыбкой, Герми только слегка приподнимает брови в ответ на мою выходку и продолжает, - Почти – все…

Я все еще лежу, когда хлопушка оповещает о конце съемки, кругом начинают сновать ассистенты, собирая оборудование, ожидая с халатом, чтобы согнать меня с реквизита, наконец. Я уже и не помню, которая эта по счету, что снова строит мне глазки – ее можно понять, не только Герми тут голой попкой сверкает на камеру…

\- Мсье Арно, а вы не могли бы…

\- Франц… - на ходу бросаю я, завязывая пояс халата, она семенит рядом, - Что, простите?

\- Мсье Арно – мой дедушка… - я улыбаюсь, - вы что-то хотели, мисс?

\- Анжела, сэр, - смелеет она, - если бы вы согласились… ох, я даже не знаю, как это сказать…

\- Ну уж скажите как-нибудь… - меня перестает забавлять этот разговор, - хотите, чтобы я порекомендовал вас кому-то?

\- А вы можете?! – она, как бы в порыве чувств, хватает меня за руку, - Это было бы так чудесно… просто сбывшаяся мечта… вторая, после…

\- После? – закатив глаза, подаю нужную реплику. Все по-накатанной, аж зевать тянет.

\- Ужина с вами… - старательно тупит глазки и пытается смутиться она, в то же самое время усиленно стреляя в меня глазами.

\- Вы – милая девушка… - начинаю издалека я, но тут откуда-то сбоку на меня сваливается душистый веник цветов, и моя ненаглядная вместе с ним, - Ой, как вовремя вы тут нарисовались, милочка! Поставьте это в воду в моем трейлере. И проветрите там, чтобы было чем дышать! Спасибо, дорогуша! – та, фыркнув, исчезает, а моя Герми с торжествующей улыбкой поворачивается ко мне, - Скажешь спасибо, любимый?

\- Ты мне прямо жизнь спасла, ласковая моя… - капелька яда тут не помешает, - а то я сам бы не справился…

\- Твоя упавшая на пол челюсть – иного мнения… - замечает Холли, входя первой в мой трейлер, - мы едем?

\- Одеться позволишь? – намеренно позволив поясу халата развязаться и соскользнуть, останавливаюсь прямо перед ней. Ее взгляд дрейфует вниз и обратно, ее видимое усилие – не смотреть туда, куда не надо, меня забавляет, - Или может быть ты тоже…

\- Приму удобную позу… расслаблюсь… - она морщит нос, - давай – не здесь и не сейчас. Я буду ждать в машине…

\- Стой, _ma_ _Hoix_ … - удержав ее за запястье, притягиваю к себе, - Что это было – сцена ревности? Или ты ищешь повод для ссоры?

\- Ты мне скажи… - глядя прямо, тихо откликается она.

\- Мне не нравится ни то, ни другое… - привлекаю ее к себе, - для этого нет ни поводов, ни причин… Я – твой, Холли… сердцем и душой… - придержав ее за подбородок, провожу большим пальцем по губам, - …и остальными частями тела. - Она молчит и смотрит так мучительно пристально, и мне кажется, я знаю, что у моей Герми на уме, - Хочешь спросить – как долго… - усмехаюсь на ее мгновенное замешательство, надо же – в точку попал… - Всегда, _ma_ _belle_ …

\- Какое печальное слово… - отойдя на пару шагов, замечает она, давая мне возможность одеться.

\- Почему? – снова притянув ее к себе, шепчу ей в волосы. Герми поднимает голову, снова захватывая в ловушку мой взгляд, - Потому что позволяет надеяться, когда на самом деле…

\- Как мне убедить тебя? – она с улыбкой качает головой, и преувеличено живо предлагает, - Давай сегодня развеемся… завалимся в клуб на всю ночь… у тебя ведь нет завтра утренних съемок?

\- Нет… завтра мы снимаем нашу встречу на дороге… - будто не желая на эту тему говорить, Холли берет меня под руку, идя к машине, - Так и будешь всю ночь в этой жуткой шапке?

\- Так волосы в глаза не лезут, _ma_ _belle_ , - не раздражаюсь я, - они в отличие от твоих в гораздо большем беспорядке… тебе ли не знать…  - она одаривает меня быстрым самую капельку неодобрительным взглядом, тут же прижимаясь ко мне в мимолетной ласке.

В клубе – как и положено, темно, шумно, броуновское движение толпы и нескончаемая музыка… держась чуть в стороне от танцпола, любуюсь своей Герми… Ее длинные в мелких кудряшках вертикальной химии волосы струятся по плечам, то и дело подпрыгивая в такт музыке… она кажется расслабленной и довольной… но стоит мне подойти, как я вижу невыплаканные слезы в ее глазах. Включаясь в ее танец, склоняюсь близко – она знает, что я уже все рассмотрел… явно переждав спазм, говорит мне, перекрикивая музыку, - Запрети мне плакать! Ну же, Ферн! Скажи это!

Остановившись вместе с ней прямо в разгар очередной ритмичной _дрожки_ , беру в ладони ее лицо, - Не плачь, _ma_ _Hoix_ …

\- Не буду! – изо всех сил тряся головой, соглашается она…

Выбираемся мы оттуда только под утро, медленно бредя по улицам еще спящего города… молчим… только стук ее каблуков, да мои шаги гулким эхом разлетаются по пустынной еще улице… Холли машинально трет почти исчезнувший след от маркера на безымянном пальце.

\- Хочешь отозвать свое согласие, _ma_ _petit_? – не слишком удачно шучу я, она поднимает на меня взгляд, - Если ты думаешь, что… это был всего лишь маркер, Ферн!

Вечер быстро перестает быть томным… Я перехватываю ее руку с нарисованным кольцом той рукой, где на ладони все еще можно прочитать ее «Да». Она судорожно вздыхает, глядя на эти наши художества…

\- Что это будет за жизнь, Ферн… Где? Как? В Монреале, Нью-Йорке, Торонто, Лондоне?

\- На острове Пасхи? – пытаюсь, опять неудачно, развеять ее тоску, - Он примерно посередине Атлантики, говорят…- Но моя Холли меня даже не слышит…

\- Когда ты – рядом, все и правда кажется таким легким и простым… сбыточным… Но потом ты – уходишь… И появляются все эти правильные слова и мысли – про меня, про тебя… про то, что все это – совершенная глупость и кончится все это… - глядя куда угодно, только не на меня, она продолжает, - Ведь даже если… мы договоримся летать друг к другу по выходным… очень скоро это станет сперва докучливой обязанностью, сбивающей какие-то непременные планы, а потом и просто невозможностью… из-за твоей работы, моей работы… да мало ли! И мы начнем сориться… сначала по пустякам и даже бурно мириться… потом… потом все станет крупнее и серьезнее… и однажды, после особо крупной ссоры, полной мучительный обвинений, слез и взаимных обид, мы… - Холли, наконец, переводит взгляд на меня, - Мы останемся теми, кто мы есть – тобой и мной. И будем жить каждый в своей параллели…

\- Как же все мрачно-то… - по-прежнему не отпуская ее руку, чуть улыбаюсь. Знаю, ей становится легче, когда я делаю вид, что чувствую уверенность. – Может, послушаешь мой вариант?

\- А конец у него хороший?

\- Не знаю… - слова даются с трудом, -  не могу ничего обещать… Я уверен лишь в одном – в моей любви... – не выпуская руки, привлекаю ее к себе, - Я и сам с трудом верю в происходящее между нами, Герми… - чувствую ее, замершую рядом, - но то, что было за минувшие три года – не просто мило проведенное на съемках время… - легко коснувшись почти стершегося следа на ее пальце, добавляю… - И - то был не просто маркер, Холл...

Ненадолго отпустив ее от себя, достаю из бумажника то, за чем возвращался домой во время съемок моей халтурки – кольцо, простое гладкое, без камушков, только сверху две переплетенных восьмерки-бесконечности, одна светлого, другая – темного серебра. Надев его ей на руку, произношу… -  Мамино… у тебя такие же изящные пальцы, _ma_ _belle_ … - на ее судорожный вздох, улыбаюсь, - Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время я знаю, чего хочу... Все просто, Герм... Я хочу - тебя...

Наш поцелуй - затяжной, все длится и длится, будто время и мир решили дать нам на откуп пару столетий. Сминая ее мягкие податливые губы, шепчу прямо в них - Хочу тебя…  в свою жизнь…  в свою постель... всегда…

\- Какое всё-таки безнадежное слово, - лбом упираясь мне в плечо в попытке отдышаться, отвечает она, - я – твоя, Ферн, с головы до пят. Тебе не нужно меня впечатлять. Я верила... верю, - исправляется она, - просто иногда становится страшно…

\- Мне тоже, _ma Hoix_ , - шепчу я,- мне тоже...

 

Время, кажущееся поначалу бесконечным - наши контракты тому свидетели, теперь вдруг истлевающими листами ускользает из пальцев, превращается в пыль. Наша последняя сцена - убийство Альфонсо… наши последние дубли - в их спальне...

 

_Первой догоняет ужасная в своей простоте мысль – а что, если и она… Яду там хватило бы на двоих с лихвой... И тот, кто там – наверху, все-таки решил наказать нас за грех, забрав ту, что дороже жизни… Несколько томительных секунд еще кажется, пока сердце пропускает удары… но она все-таки произносит, - Мне никогда не отмыть эту кровь…_

_Минуло… пока – минуло…  и гроза прошла стороной… надолго ли…_

 

Медленно, можно даже сказать – с трепетом, аккуратно стираю, чтобы не стереть лишнего, грим на ее лице, отвечаю, - Я смою… ты будешь – чистой… - Холли, услышав что-то в моем голосе, распахивает глаза, сцепляясь взглядом со мной, - … нагой… и – только моей!

 

         _Счастье – это когда тебя понимают… Банальная, в общем-то фраза, услышанная где-то, и отчего-то засевшая в голове… Счастье – быть с кем-то… Счастье – просто быть… Я живым-то себя чувствую только рядом с ней… и отражения этих мыслей вижу в ее глазах… когда мы вдруг случайно-намеренно оказываемся в одном пространство-времени…_

_\- Не хочешь спросить – как долго? – накручивая ее локоны на палец, слегка иронизирую я._

_\- Всегда… - отзывается моя Холли…_

_\- Какое безнадежное слово! – опрокидывая ее в кровати, смеюсь я, - Всегда…_


	3. Chapter 3

***

_Монреаль, весна 2014_

         Такси останавливается на повороте, не доезжая до перекрестка какие-то метры.

\- Вот здесь, похоже, - таксист с сомнением смотрит на пассажирку, копающуюся в кошельке, - может, вас проводить?

\- Нет-нет, благодарю… - торопливо отвечает она, - меня встретят, все хорошо. Спасибо, что доставили в нужное место.

Расплатившись и забрав вещи из багажника, она останавливается в нерешительности оглядываясь по сторонам. Адрес звучит в голове его голосом, но самостоятельно, вот так – с поезда в такси и сюда, она еще здесь не была. Многоквартирный дом, каких множество, с непременным домофоном…Прежде чем нажать вызов, она отчего-то медлит на пороге, но стоит ей произнести в микрофон, - Это я… - как дверь отворяется, будто на той стороне дежурили у двери. И пока она втаскивает чемодан на колесах в холл через порог, как по лестнице ссыпается что-то или, скорее, кто-то не дождавшийся лифта. Ее подхватывает налетевший вихрь его имени, закружив по холлу…

\- Франц! – она заливисто смеется, - поставь меня!

\- Ни за что! – он останавливается, продолжая держать ее на руках, - я слишком давно тебя не видел!

\- А как же наш вчерашний разговор? – держась за его плечи, отвечает она, - мы же расстались далеко за полночь.

\- Электронные девайсы не в счет! – немного ослабив объятия так, чтобы она соскользнула ближе, он следует за ней полным откровенного желания взглядом, - Потому что они не позволят сделать вот так… - накрыв ее губы своими, целует быстро и жадно, - и еще… вот так, - проведя рукой по спине вверх, он удерживает ее за затылок, не давая отстранится.

\- А твоя псарня? – воспользовавшись передышкой на вдох, Холли чуть отстраняется, - Куда ты их дел?

\- Они все в нетерпении, недоумевают – куда это я так ломанулся и ждут тебя на пороге… - он смеется, все-таки опуская ее на пол, но не выпуская из рук, - давай сюда свой баул! И отчего вы вечно таскаете с собой – все… - подхватывая ее чемодан, тянет за собой к лифту, - Поедем, в процессе будем целоваться…

         Сидя на его кухне в чем-то невыразимо домашнем, Холли с очевидным удовольствием наблюдает за его хлопотами у плиты.

\- Ну дай же мне хоть чем-нибудь тебе помочь… - согнав с колен самую мелкую из пяти его питомцев, она подпирает лицо ладошкой, - а то ты все хлопочешь и хлопочешь… и все – без передничка…

\- Хулиганка! – швырнув в нее полотенце и благополучно промахнувшись, он делает именно то, чего она добивалась – сгребает ее в охапку, явно намереваясь перекинуть через плечо.

\- Мужлан! Немедленно поставь меня! – колотя кулачками по его спине, громогласно возмущается она, собаки с бодрым лаем скачут вокруг.

\- Все – сдаюсь, - сажая ее назад, заявляет он, - всех вас мне не перекричать…

\- За это… - удержав его за руку, она улыбается, - ты сделаешь кое-что для меня…

\- Нет… - он смеется, - нет, _ma_ _Hoix_ , и не вздумай… нет!

\- Да? Ты был так мил в том передничке…

\- Я надену его для тебя… - склонившись, он берет ее за подбородок, - но и чаевые потребую – соответствующие…

 

 

 

_Лондон, лето 2015_

         Рейс из Канн задерживают и поэтому к ней он приезжает уже глубокой ночью, открыв дверь своим ключом – застает Холли в полутемном доме, стоящей у окна.

\- Есть кто-нибудь? – громогласно заявляет он о себе, - Любимый муж вернулся из дальних странствий, а его – не то, что красной дорожкой не встречают… - говоря, Франсуа проходит в комнату, оставив сумку в прихожей, - … его вообще – не встречают… - остановившись позади, он легонько дует ей в затылок, - …Герми…

Помедлив, та разворачивается, старательно улыбаясь, - Прости, любимый муж… но вини во всем свой припозднившийся рейс. Все торжественные мероприятия по случаю – пришлось отменить… - по ней видно, что недавно плакала, даже хорошо запудренный, нос ее выдает.

\- Что случилось, Холл? – сменив тон, спрашивает он. Она окидывается его пристальным взглядом, задерживаясь на до сих пор не отросшей как следует хипповатой прическе, еще оставшейся со времен съемок Бешенных

\- Не могу привыкнуть к такому тебе… - вместо ответа произносит она, рукой проводя по почти выбритым вискам. Как и прежде, перехватив ее руку, он подносит пальцы к губам, - Что происходит или уже произошло?

\- Ничего… - вздернув подборок, отзывается она, - ничего из того, что тебе хотелось бы знать, Ферн…

\- Уверена?

\- Ты выглядишь… - она проходится по нему внимательным взглядом, - … вымотанным. Ты ел?

\- В самолете… - завороженно кивает он, - ну и на приеме чем-то там кормили, уже не помню.

\- Все прошло хорошо?

\- Как должно быть, наверное… - сев на диван, он притягивает ее рядом, - А ты – как? Кто тот хмырь, что был с тобой на неделе высокой моды?

\- Кузен Гарри … - она старательно не улыбается, -  Тредвелл, я даже знакомила вас на прошлое Рождество…

\- По-моему, то был Люк… - все еще мрачно на нее глядя, отзывается Арно, Холли смеется, - Правильно, они – близнецы…

\- Ах, их еще и двое! – сокрушается он, зарываясь в ее темные по случаю съемок волосы. – Как ты, Холл? Я давно не спрашивал тебя…

\- Милый, а между твоими полетами в Швецию и Японию найдется крошечное окно – для меня? Папа с мамой верят в твое существование лишь потому, что видели тебя год назад…

\- Вот и хорошо… - не открывая глаз, отвечает он, - пусть верят… а остальные – пусть идут лесом.

\- Не хочешь переехать в Нью-Йорк, - перестав искать повод, в лоб спрашивает она, - на одну жилплощадь со мной? – аж проснувшись от удивления, Франсуа берет ее за плечи, разворачивая к себе.

\- Ты понимаешь, что предлагаешь нам…

\- Съехаться? Да…хоть появится шанс видеть тебя чаще, чем раз в полгода… - она легко улыбается, касаясь пальцами его ямочки на подбородке, - Так будет удобнее и проще всего… Если тебе нужно время, чтобы…

\- Нет… - широко улыбнувшись, он стягивает футболку, - стоило сделать это еще год назад…

         Его стоны ее будят, - Тише…Ферн, проснись, милый, Франц…- легко теребя, она проводит ладонью по его щеке, - я тут, Ферн… вернись… - Открыв глаза, он молча смотрит в темноту, пытаясь осознать реальность. – Снова тот сон?

\- И да, и нет… - кивает он, дотягиваясь до сигарет, - пойду покурю…  А ты – спи…

\- Ферн! Погоди… - накинув халат, она идет следом, - дай и мне…

\- Чего? – щелкнув ее по носу, он улыбается, - Вот так и узнаешь много нового о том, с кем живешь не первый год.

\- Ой, не зуди, Франц! – забирая из его рук незажженную сигарету, продолжает отвлекать его от дурных мыслей Холли, - ты же не думал, что я – ангел, когда делал предложение… или – думал?

\- Все, развожусь! – раскуривая сигарету, протягивает зажигалку ей.

\- Ты женись вначале! – парирует она. Франсуа, глубоко затянувшись, молчит. – Прости… я не то хотела…

\- Нет, _ma_ _Hoix_ , именно то… - вздохнув, он привлекает ее к себе, - наша помолвка неприлично затянулась…

\- Разве у нас есть варианты? – прижавшись к нему, негромко спрашивает она, - Ведь кажется прошлой зимой мы все решили…

\- Наличие/отсутствие у нас обоих работы не должно… - начинает было он, но его Герми закрывает ему рот ладошкой. – Не должно… но – будет, Ферн…

\- Ты хочешь опять заняться мрачными прогнозами, как три года назад? – перехватив ее руку, он вытаскивает сигарету, - Моя нареченная не курит!

\- Ах ты, боже мой, какие страсти… - шепчет она, впрочем, не особо сопротивляясь.

\- Из-за чего ты плакала, когда я приехал? – прижав ее к себе, напоминает он.

\- А ты у нас ничего не забываешь, да? – неопределенно хмыкнув, Франц переспрашивает, - Так – из-за чего?

\- Мама… - Холли поводит плечом, - причину ты уже озвучил, прозорливый мой…

\- Свадьба…

\- Мама тревожится… - извиняющим тоном произносит она, он качает головой, - Еще бы она не тревожилась… сделал предложение и…

\- Умотал на съемки, - смеется она, - сперва в Бельгию, потом в Аргентину, а потом…

\- Потом я вспомнил, кто меня ждет в Англии и согласился на французский фильм…

\- И что будет дальше? – чуть повернувшись, Холли откидывается назад, прижимаясь к нему.

\- Дальше… - вздохнув, Арно крепче обнимает ее, - дальше я отправлюсь в Ванкувер, месяца на три-четыре…

\- Слепое пятно? Его таки запускают?

\- Похоже на то… а ты?

\- А я еду с Крисом примерно туда же, - запрокинув голову, она улыбается, - не хотела говорить тебе, пока сама точно не буду знать. Будем соседствовать… примерно до сентября-октября…

\- И до мэрии мы опять не добираемся… Может, просто скажем твоим родителям, что уже – все свершилось?

\- Они захотят устроить праздник по этому случаю, - закрыв дверь на террасу, Холли тянет его за собой в спальню, - давай мы об этом завтра подумаем… я ужасно спать хочу…

 

 

_Нью-Йорк, осень 2016_

\- До чего же непривычно… - бредя рядом с ним по улице, она тихонько вздыхает, - когда до нас никому нет дела.

\- В Лондоне тоже не бегают следом с телефонами наперевес… - возражает он, она смеется, - Это только тебе так кажется, милый. Многим из нас проходу вообще не дают.

\- И моя Герми, конечно, в их числе… - притянув ее за талию ближе к себе, Франсуа склоняется к ней, - так…. Где мой подарок, Холл? Я на него по крайней мере надеялся…

\- Потерпи, Ферн, - легко шлепнув его по особо расшалившейся руке, она улыбается так, что ямочки на щеках заставляют его сердце подпрыгивать, - будет тебе и подарок…

\- Терпение – добродетель, но не моя! Тем более, с последнего раза… - намеренно не договорив, он – смотрит… а делать это он умеет особенно хорошо… Холли еще с благословенных времен Борджиков это помнит.

\- Кто виноват, что ты проторчал на съемках все лето, - под его укоризненным взглядом она сдается, - Хорошо, кто виноват, что я проторчала на съемках всю весну… - он кивает каждому ее слову, - Ферн! Так больше не может продолжаться…

\- Что предлагаешь? – как всегда, по-деловому быстро и без сантиментов спрашивает он, - Только без нытья, по делу…

\- Пойти и расписаться прямо сейчас?

\- Идем… - он берет ее за руку, - без вопросов. Кроме одного…

\- Что это изменит в наших съемочных планах…

\- Именно… - присев на парапет, он удерживает Холли, стоящую близко, между коленями, - Я не могу, да и не буду просить тебя отказываться от того, от чего сам – не могу.

\- Значит, мы в исходной точке… - она смотрит капельку печально, - помнишь, четыре года назад я сказала…

\- Что мы станем теми, кто мы есть, - повторяет он ее слова – и заживем параллельно... Но ведь этого не случилось, Холл… Ты и я… Мы. Мы – есть. И я не позволю тебе думать иначе.

Улыбнувшись, она тянет его за собой дальше, в людскую толчею, где никому нет дела до проходящих рядом. И сама же застывает перед какой-то витриной, заставляя его возвращаться.

\- Что там, Герми? – он останавливается позади, как и она – рассматривая афишу-анонс предстоящего вернисажа Игона Шиела.

\- Просто странно… - отзывается она, оглянувшись, - в Лондоне, перед самым отъездом, меня приглашали на открытие.

\- Кто? – ревниво интересуется он, - Один из твоих кузенов-красавчиков?

\- Нет, милый… - терпеливо отвечает она, - всего лишь устроители. Хотели сделать меня одной из почетных гостей… - проведя пальцем по стеклу, Холли замечает, - есть у него картина…

\- Дом с колокольней… - кивает он, - Что? Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь… - беря его под руку, Холли тихо вздыхает, - Прямо кабала…

         - Выходит, что в этом году я – без подарка… - открывая дверь квартиры и пропуская ее вперед, замечает он в пространство, тут же взглядом натыкаясь на накрытый стол… - … не останусь! – элегантно меняя отрицание на воодушевление, - Герми, ты позволишь?

\- Дай мне хоть пальто снять, Ферн… - жалобно произносит она, оставляя сумку в коридоре на тумбочке.

\- Я помогу… - проявляя чудеса заботливости, он смеется, - и не только с пальто…

\- О, в этом я не сомневаюсь! – чуть пройдя вперед Холли, остановившись, оборачивается, - Только давай тогда начнем все-таки с подарка, который ты целый день канючишь…

\- А его надо будет разворачивать? – ухмылка и тон выходят как раз таки такими многозначительными, как надо.

\- Непременно! – вторит она ему, всовывая в руки вместо себя – небольшой сверток.  И на его явно-демонстративное негодование утешает, - Я в этом году пойду бонусом, милый. - Фыркнув для приличия и мазнув ей по лбу быстрым чмоком, он с удовольствием зарывается в распаковку подарка. - Знаю, что это наш далеко не первый раз и даже не первый раз в новом статусе, - продолжает тем временем говорить она, - но… ты ведь привез мне кольцо из самого Монреаля… - Разорвав, наконец, обертку Арно вытряхивает на ладонь кольцо-печатку со стилизованными под вязь инициалами на нем и если взглянуть под определенным углом, то Ф и А превращаются в Ч и Б…

\- _Ma_ _Hoix_ … - произносит он тем самым тоном, отчего Герми умолкает, - иди ко мне… - притянув ее ближе, он снова рассматривает печатку, прежде чем надеть, - Спасибо, любимая… - и так и не выпустив ее из рук, садится за стол, - А теперь – обещанный бонус…

\- Предпочитаешь начинать с десерта? – сама себе поражаясь, парирует она, не слишком стремясь освободится.

\- Нет… удовольствия надо растягивать, особенно те, которые выпадают нечасто… - одной рукой удерживая ее лицо за подбородок, другой Франсуа проводит сначала по волосам, пропуская их между пальцами … - И я начну с твоих волос… - затем очерчивает линию бровей, - задержусь на глазах, попытавшись в них не утонуть… - и, наконец, касается губ, заставляя их раскрыться, - и встану лагерем здесь… - накрывает их своими, позволяя языку проникнуть внутрь…. Она подается ему навстречу, оплетая шею руками, издает глухой стон, он смеется, - Сегодня все будет по-моему, Холл…

         - Симон, фу! Бродяга! – уже проснувшись, Холли позволяет себе сделать вид, что – еще нет, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в перепалку Франсуа с его псарней. Вернее, с всего одним ее представителем, который и мотается с хозяином по всем съемкам. – Нет! Не лезь туда! Фу! Кому сказал! – кровать ощутимо дрожит, когда Симон увесисто плюхается рядом, норовя подползти к Холли под бок. Не выдерживая, она смеется, обнимая его. Отчаянно виляя хвостом от наплыва чувств Симон пытается вылизать ее лицо, пока ревнивый хозяин бесцеремонно не оттаскивает его в сторону, - Эй-эй! Это – моя женщина! Свою себе заведи, понял?

\- Франц… - она через него дотягивается до все еще ошалелого от счастья пса, - пусти его. Симончик, иди сюда, лапочка… наш Ферн просто завидует, да? А вот мы его сейчас поцелуем… - садясь на кровати, она натыкается на его внимательный… даже где-то требовательный взгляд, - Что?

\- Я тебя люблю…

\- Куда ты едешь на этот раз, Ферн… - зарывшись в шкуру Симона, Холли старается на него не смотреть, - в Азию, в Россию, на Луну?

\- Всего лишь домой, _ma_ _petit_ , в Монреаль, - обняв ее колени, отвечает он, - месяца на полтора-два, я думаю. В процессе и после – меня ждут в окрестностях Альбукерке…

\- Тот мистический сериал…- не совсем уверенно кивает она, Франсуа поднимает голову, - Мои творческие муки в авторском кино нужно чем-то компенсировать.

\- Иными словами, Симоша… - Холли гладит прибалдевшего пса, - квартиры в Лос-Анджелесе и Монреале нужно на что-то содержать, не говоря уже – про эти хоромы… и тебя, Симон, с твоими собратьями-нахлебниками…

\- Я должен быть – занятым… мне нужно работать…

\- Чтобы не думать… - договаривает она очевидное, - Который уже год, Франц… ты себя загоняешь… так же нельзя. Я молчу… молчала, но – ведь я, как ты выразился несколько лет назад, имею право… - она находит его руку, - Я здесь, Ферн…

\- Поэтому мне и нужно работать, Холл… - сжимая ее пальцы, он медленно выдыхает, - чтобы не думать, что – ты здесь…

\- И как – помогает?

\- Не особо…

\- Мне тоже… - по-прежнему гладя Симона, уже разомлевшего от ласк, тянет она, - а в Лондоне – особенно…

\- Что-то долгоиграющее намечается?

\- Экранизируют Джей Ро… - подперев подбородок рукой, отвечает она, Арно смеется, - Будешь играть взрослую Гермиону Грейнджер? У тебя – точно выйдет, Герми…

\- Ах, как же нам весело, правда, Симон? Нет, Франц, экранизируют ее детективы про Страйка, сразу все три книги…

\- То есть, до конца года ты ангажирована, я так понимаю… - он садится на край кровати, - ну и я… как бы тоже.

\- Значит – увидимся уже в новом…

 

_Квебек, ноябрь 2016_

         - Боже мой, в какую глухомань ты забрался! – ее звонкий голос словно приводит солнечный свет за собой, а само ее явление на пороге коттеджа, что впрямь в глубине канадского леса, озаряет довольно-таки мрачный дом. – Франц? Ты где?

\- В депрессии, _ma_ _Hoix_ , и не планирую из нее выходить… - Она с неприкрытой тревогой рассматривает его, погруженного в мрачные раздумья настолько, что даже не поднимается с кресла у камина, чтобы встретить, - Спальня по коридору налево, душ напротив… кухня… - как-то обессиленно махнув рукой, он возвращается к созерцанию горящего камина и виски. – Развлекайся…

\- Ну уж нет, Ферн! Так дело не пойдет, милый… - решительно обойдя кресло, она присаживается перед ним, - Для начала – отдай мне это… - она пытается вытянуть бутылку из его рук, - Виски противопоказан в дурном настроении, в депрессии – особенно…

\- С чего это ты взяла? – сычом на нее глядя, вопрошает он.

\- Приступы паранойаидального бреда бывают не только у тебя. У каждого – свои методы, чтоб это пережить… - погладив его по щеке, Холли с сожалением замечает, - Не брился уже с неделю… совсем зарос.

\- Ты же любишь, когда я – такой… - найдя новый повод покапризничать, надувается Франсуа, - и вообще, я хотел побыть один. Чего ты приехала!

\- Потому что тебе – плохо… - поднявшись, она садится прямо на подлокотник кресла, соскальзывая вниз, что заставляет его подвинуться. Поднырнув под его руку, она стягивает обе его руки у себя на груди, - … а так – тебе станет легче… со временем. Расскажешь? – он мычит нечто отрицательное, утыкаясь лицом ей в затылок. – Потом, так – потом… главное, заставь его исчезнуть… этот образ, он тебе мешает… давай… ну я не знаю – пойдем, побродим по лесу… или… - взгляд натыкается на телевизор, - Замечательно! Давай смотреть ромкомы – сразу все из головы выветрится.

Положив ладонь на ее затылок, как в былые времена на съемках, Франсуа властно и умело направляет ее, втягивая в глубокий жадный поцелуй… который длится и длится… нескончаемо… когда дыхания уже не хватает… а он все не отпускает и не дает отступить, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.

\- Ну… можно и так… - произносит она, стоит им прерваться на вдох, и он тут же притягивает ее обратно, властно целуя, позволяя пальцам скользить сквозь ее волосы… Она перемещается, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу… с достаточной бесцеремонностью тянется к ремню, расстегивая… молния издает характерный вжик, и ее рука проникает именно туда, куда нужно… Резко втянув носом воздух, он позволяет ей делать все, что хочется, в свою очередь проводя рукой по спине вдоль позвоночника… очень медленно, одним неуловимым движением походя расстегивая ее лифчик…

\- И у кого же из нас тут шаловливые ручки… - замечает она ему в губы, продолжая равномерные движения вверх-вниз по стволу. Довольно чувствительно прикусив ей в отместку один из сосков, так что она выгибается и негромко стонет…

\- Сделаешь так еще раз… - явно с трудом фокусируясь на словах, отзывается Франсуа, - и я стану твоим вечным рабом… - Холли счастливо смеется, размазывая выступившую смазку по головке, и увеличивая темп…

         - Ты не хочешь немного поспать, милый? – вернувшись из ванной, Холли с тревогой смотрит него, по-прежнему сидящего в кресле у камина, - В постели, для разнообразия…

\- Дай мне плед… - качает он головой, - а лучше, вместе с ним иди сюда… Мы ведь еще не закончили… с тобой…

\- Не волнуйся, Ферн, с тебя я стребую все кредиты, - захватив еще и подушку с кушетки, она останавливается рядом, - через пару дней… - накинув на него плед, бросает подушку у его ног.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Собираюсь бодрствовать с тобой, - лучезарно ему улыбнувшись, подкидывает еще щепок в камин, - это ведь так романтично – ночь, огонь… возлюбленный рядом… Прямо иллюстрация любовного романа.

\- Хорошо, твоя взяла – идем в спальню…

Выключив свет, она подныривает под его руку, заставляя себя обнять, - помню, что не любишь спать так, но сегодня мне тут жутковато, хочу тебя рядом.

\- Я – всегда… - не закончив, он целует ее в подвернувшуюся поблизости макушку.

Он не ворочается… но и не спит, она ощущает это всей кожей… ее ладонь ложится на его открытые глаза, длинные ресницы забавно щекотят ладошку.

\- Тех снов больше не будет, Франц… - опустив подбородок на его плечо, тихо говорит она, - я их не пущу.

\- Ты не Ловец снов, Герми… - отнимая от глаз и поднося ее руку к губам, дразнит языком ладошку, - но все равно… - коснувшись в темноте его лица, она проводит пальцами по щеке, задержавшись у ямочки на подбородке, - Ты подошел слишком близко, да?

Судорожно вздохнув, он кивает, будто она может видеть его в темноте, - Слишком… и оно теперь постоянно смотрит… Я… боюсь, Холл… - зарывшись в нее, как в безопасной кокон, он глухо повторяет, - так боюсь…

\- Тише… тише, Франц, тише… мы его прогоним… - она размеренно гладит его по спине, - для этого я и приехала, чтобы быть с тобой… Мы будем много гулять… говорить…. Я привезла несколько книг. Посмотрим твои любимые фильмы… Оно уйдет, Ферн… обещаю…

\- Сколько ты сможешь оставаться? – стараясь перевести разговор, он озвучивает тревожащее обоих.

\- Пару недель точно… а дальше… - она проводит рукой по его голым плечам, - как долго ты здесь собираешь пробыть?

\- Месяц. Может и больше… съемки меня иссушили и оставили призраков… - через плечо на нее оглянувшись, Франсуа невесело усмехается, - в которых не верю, вообще-то…

\- Тебе просто нужно все выбросить из головы! И прежде всего – ночью надо спать, а не вести задушевные беседы!

\- Только с тобой все приобретает смысл, _ma_ _Hoix_ , даже депрессия…

\- Не забудь, у меня почасовая оплата… - она немного дурачится, чтобы его отвлечь, - и я не принимаю кредитки…

 

 

 

_Предместья Лондона, зима 2017_

         Время летит так быстро… кажется – еще только вчера… месяц назад… всего год как… два… пять… Скоро можно будет справлять первые юбилеи со дня встречи, со дня съемок, с обручения… Задумавшись, Холли крутит кольцо на пальце – забавно, но никто не спрашивает о нем… Не то чтобы ей этого хотелось, но… и, если бы спросили – кто знает, что бы она ответила.

\- Замок стоит поменять, Герми… - с порога, будто продолжая внутренний монолог, говорит Франц, - особенно на калитке. Мне не нравится, что ты тут сидишь вся нараспашку!  Молоко… хлеб… - выкладывая все на стол, озвучивает он, - твоих любимых цукатов не было, но мармеладки я все-таки взял…

Она начинает смеяться на второй фразе и к концу его монолога у нее уже форменная истерика, которую Франсуа стоически переживает, не делая попыток ее утихомирить. Только предусмотрительно наливает стакан воды, ставя его перед ней.

\- Выдохлась? Пей… Думала обо мне? – она фыркает, допивая и чинно ставит стакан на стол, - Да… только несколько в ином контексте… как-то не сочетаются у меня в голове ты и продукты…

\- И с чем же, по-твоему, сочетаюсь я… – отвернувшись к холодильнику, спрашивает он, - Ты тут без меня вообще ешь?

\- Думаешь, только ты бываешь в плохом настроении… - капризно надувшись, она отворачивается.

\- Похоже, моя очередь… - сев рядом, Франсуа сжимает ее руки, - Холли, посмотри на меня… Я не умею, как ты, находить хорошее – в чем угодно, в нашей паре за мрачность и тлен отвечаю я… - она слабо улыбается, - поверь, если ты погаснешь – у нас тут наступит полярная ночь.

\- Самая оригинальная из обнадеживающих речей, что я слышала, - помедлив, она вздыхает, - Отставить тоску! Ты просто умничка, что не забыл заскочить в магазин, а то я сегодня так и не выбралась… - поднявшись, она обходит стол, направляясь к плите, по дороге пытаясь чмокнуть его в макушку, но он успевает ее перехватить, - Франц, пусти! Дай же мне чайник включить!

\- Чтобы потом слушать, как он тут свистом захлебывается? – притянув ее к себе на колени, удержав ее за подбородок, заглядывается в лицо, - По какому поводу, Герми?

\- Ни по какому! – убрав его руку, она решительно улыбается, - Мы сегодня есть будем или ты снова предполагаешь питаться исключительно любовью?

\- Эта диета меня вполне устраивает, _ma_ _Hoix_ , - произносит он, стягивая через голову свитер. Она морщит нос, - Ну не так же буквально, Ферн… сейчас я как-то…

\- Я тут впал немного в детство, похоже, _ma_ _belle_ … - игнорируя ее слова, он разворачивается спиной, где оказывается еще относительно свежая татуировка… - Тебя что-то позвало в той картине… но поскольку оригинал для тебя достать я не смог, то мне в голову в связи с твоим днем рождения пришла совершенно идиотская мысль… И я ее воплотил… я хотел – не такую большую, но татуировщик сказал, что тогда не удастся прорисовать мелкие детали… и я ему почему-то поверил.  – Франсуа так и сидит вполоборота, не видя ее, - Ну же, Герми, скажи что-нибудь… Хотя бы – что я идиот…

\- Ты – идиот… - произносит она, пальцами касаясь рисунка на коже, он вздрагивает, - Еще больно? Прости…

\- Нет… нет, уже все… - повернувшись, он ловит ее взгляд, - Этот дом чем-то похож на наш коттедж… и теперь он – всегда со мной.

\- Ты – безнадежный романтик, Франц… - обнимает его она, он прячется в ней, глухо отзываясь, - Скорее – полный надежд…


	4. Chapter 4

_Граница Англии и Шотландии, зима 2018_

         В голову лезет всякая ерунда, отчего в животе делается пусто… Она должна была приехать этим поездом, но вот уже третий состав приходит по расписанию, и Герми в нем нет…

 

         После успешного старта первого сезона прошлым летом, Миднайт продлили на второй и у меня неожиданно после съемок в Нереально нарисовалось большое окно в пару месяцев.

\- Как там твои Пчелы? – изображаю из себя шаха Джахана, наблюдая за Герми.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы наведаться домой в сентябре? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает она.

\- Торонто? – сажусь в кровати, она кивает, едва сдерживая улыбку, - Видишь, значит не зря я вас друг с другом свел.

\- Да-да, все лавры, разумеется, только тебе, милый, - смеется она, - а мы с Анной – так… много целовались в кадре.

\- Думаю, это и решило дело… - ловлю ее, проходящую мимо кровати, - У тебя есть планы на ближайшие пару месяцев?

\- Еще не знаю… - она покладисто опускается рядом, - это же туева куча времени, Франц!

\- Знаю! И откуда моя Герми знает такие слова?

\- Твоя Герми знает слова и куда хуже… - она накрывает мои руки своими, - Так что ты предлагаешь – уехать? Или забуриться сюда на пару недель, потом – в Нью-Йорк…

\-  Мы вполне можем все реализовать… - осторожно предлагаю я, - если у тебя нет четких обязательств, которые…

\- Контрактов на съемки чего-то долгоиграющего у меня нет… - она мило морщит нос, раздумывая, - могут рекламу предложить… или короткий метр.

\- На это обычно уходит неделя максимум, со всеми наворотами, - думаю вслух, - если что, мы сможем подогнать наши планы. Так как?

\- И куда ты хочешь меня уволочь, пират моей жизни?

\- А! Мадмуазель соизволили вспомнить, что вообще-то принадлежит мне!

\- Почти мадам, между прочем… - она крутит пальцем с кольцом у меня перед носом, - Милый! Раз уж у нас тут организовалось такое большое и широкое окно, может мы сумеем втиснуть в него одно совсем не-важное мероприятие?

\- Ты про нашу свадьбу, _ma_ _petit_? – самым невинным тоном переспрашиваю я, - А можно - мы не будем об этом говорить? Сейчас…

\- Не будем – так не будем… - высвободившись из моих рук, она принимается делать вид, что торопится и вообще занята, ей не до пустяков типа меня.

\- Холл… Холли…

\- Что? Ферн, правда… давай вообще больше эту тему не поднимать.

\- Ты все не так поняла…

\- А как? – все-таки вернувшись назад, Холли садится рядом, - Как еще неправильно можно понять нежелание потенциального жениха говорить о свадьбе, когда помолвке уже… - задохнувшись, она отворачивается.

\- Пять лет, _ma_ _Hoix_ , - договариваю я, - можем первый юбилей справлять… И делать предложение заново, потому что за пять лет оно протухло.

\- Милый Франц… у нас с тобой ситуация – _или ты меня – в ЗАГС, или я тебя – к прокурору_ … и это не смешно, мой милый.

\- А я и не думал… - потерев глаза, вновь смотрю на нее, - Похоже, с сюрпризами надо завязывать…

\- Не надо сюрпризов, давай просто распишемся!

\- Герми, ты – британка, у меня – франко-канадское гражданство…

\- Но ты же не просишь политического убежища….

\- Только погранцы этого не знают. И они к нам прицепятся, стоит только бумажкам до них дойти. Да и не так все это быстро…

\- А церковь – не вариант для тебя… - замечает она. – Ты, как всегда, все очень доходчиво объяснил, милый.

\- Постой же, глупая! – ухватив ее за руку, возвращаю к себе, - я же не сказал, что – ничего не выйдет.

\- Не сказал? – почти хлюпает она носом.

\- Не сказал… - коснувшись пальцами ее щеки, продолжаю, - в Шотландии есть одна область… где, по легендам, женят всех без разбора еще с незапамятных времен… - ее глаза загораются озорным блеском…

\- Ты говоришь о Гретна-Грин, Ферн?

\- Кажется, именно так оно и называлось… хотя у меня плоховато с памятью… - дотянувшись до тумбочки, отдаю ей пухлый конверт… - Готова стать мадам _François Landriault-Barbeau,_ _ma_ _Hoix_?

 

         В горах темнеет быстрее, чем городе. И пусть это всего лишь предгорья, общего положения вещей это не меняет. Ее молчащий телефон вводит меня в окончательную панику, просто вымораживая внутри. Самое смешное, что я – не знаю, что делать… заявляться в полицию – глупо и несмешно, хотя бы потому что не прошло даже двенадцати часов, не говоря уже о сутках… Да и объяснять, что потеряли два пусть и нешироко, но известных актера в деревне на границе Англии и Шотландии в начале весны – задача не из простых.

 

         - Если ты за мной заедешь, то мы можем поужинать в городе… - смотрю на полусобранный чемодан и понимаю, что на стенку скоро полезу. – Хорошо, заеду… – отвечаю в телефон, в задумчивости глядя на висящий на стене сарая велик…

\- Ты издеваешься? – Герми тормозит передо мной, будто врезавшись в стену, - Или… это такая шутка, да?

\- В смысле? – изображаю полнейшую серьезность, - Что смешного в любимом мужчине, встречающем тебя на боевом коне?

\- Боевые кони в наше время – на четырех колесах и с мотором. А также – с мягкими сиденьями и климат-контролем… а это… - она аккуратно трогает пальчиком железную раму.

\- Что? Оставим велик здесь и пойдем пешком?

\- Ты не заставишь меня на него взгромоздиться! – смеется моя ненаглядная.

\- Никак? – ведя велосипед рядом, медленно идем вместе с ней по улице, - В таком случае, придется опять есть дома. И ты позволишь мне сегодня занять кухню!

\- Это после того раза?

\- Эй, тогда гриль взорвался, - возражаю я, - не вини повара, женщина!

\- А кого же мне еще винить… - на ходу обернувшись, открывая калитку к нашему коттеджу, отзывается она, улыбаясь. Едва войдя, она натыкается взглядом на накрытый стол, - Франц…

\- Мне очевидно совершенно нечем заняться, пока ты в театре… - обнимаю ее сзади, - а с сюрпризами в последнее время у меня плохо выходит.

\- Как раз – наоборот…- Холли стремительно разворачивается в моих руках, - очень хорошо, мой милый! – втягивая меня в глубокий поцелуй.

Она пахнет ветром и цветами… словно на дворе июль, а не начало февраля… ее мягкие губы легко уступают моему напору, раскрываясь лепестками дивного цветка, позволяя мне проникнуть внутрь, к самой его сердцевине… Ладонями скольжу по ее спине, спускаясь вниз и поднимаясь вверх, запутываю пальцы в ее волосах, массируя затылок… Организм подает признаки нехватки кислорода и я с неохотой оторвавшись от ее губ, спускаюсь к шее… Герми запрокидывает голову, повинуясь движениям моих рук… это так знакомо... и кажется мы оба ловим это дежа вю…

\- Ферн…

\- Ммм? – спасибо, что вообще могу реагировать на внешние раздражители, моя Герми всегда вводит меня в некое подобие транса.

\- Может… - ей тоже необходимо собраться с мыслями, я знаю… - может, мы все-таки оценим по достоинству твои кулинарные… - задохнувшись, потому что моя ладонь, скользнув ей под юбку, наткнулась на хилую преграду из белья… которая совсем не помеха моим планам…

\- Что ты предлагаешь оценить по достоинству, Герми… - делаю шаг вперед и еще один, заставляя ее отступать, так и не выпустив из рук, - …  не расслышал.

\- Ужин, Ферн… - вцепившись пальцами мне в плечи, Холли смотрит на меня широко раскрыв глаза и кусает губы… - мы же должны… о, боги! – судорожно выдохнув, она подается вперед, - ты готовил…

\- Я люблю… - намеренно замолкаю, любуясь _делом своих рук_ , пока Герми восстанавливает дыхание, обнимая меня, - … готовить.

\- А я люблю… - повторяя мою фишку, она удерживает мое лицо за подбородок, большим пальцем проводя по губам, что я непроизвольно облизываю и мы снова падаем в дежа вю…- смотреть, как ты готовишь. Зрелище завораживающее.

\- Поэтому я так редко этим и занимаюсь, - откликаюсь я, легко целуя ее в нос, - чтобы магию не растерять…

 

         Вот и еще один поезд по расписанию, и снова моей Холли на нем нет. Но я же не сошел с ума, и мы договорились встретиться на станции, чтобы времени не терять… Или я все это придумал и минувшие пять лет – стороной прошли…

\- Милый… - слышу позади и сердце, оборвавшись, возвращается туда, где ему положено быть… бабочки перестают хлопать крыльями в животе, а шум в ушах – всего лишь отходящий поезд… Глубоко вдохнув и прикрыв глаза сосчитав до двух, разворачиваюсь… - ох, не гляди так… мне делается страшно! – она подается мне навстречу, ладошкой закрывая глаза. Убрав ее руку, пытливо смотрю ей в лицо.

\- Ты где была?

\- Понимаешь… мне позвонил Люк… и он просил встретить его и Гарика… - начинает лепетать она, но мне уже кажется все равно…

\- Где ты была, Холл?! У тебя что, батарейка села? Или мобилу украли? Так одноразовые есть!

\- Не по дороге же в Ноттингемшир… - неловко оправдывается она, - Я не могла позвонить, Ферн! Гарик передает привет… Люк – тоже… а еще Гарик просил персонально тебе сказать, что если посмеешь вернуться из Шотландии холостым – он сдаст тебя газетчикам со всеми потрохами…

\- Я волновался, прости… - не умею злиться на нее, - А Гарику могу прислать свое фото с автографом – для печати. - Притянув ее к себе, шепчу, - Испугался, что ты все-таки одумалась…

\- Вняла гласу разума… - продолжает она за меня, - нет, Ферн… он давно уже сдал свои позиции, как безосновательные, и ушел в длительный отпуск…

\- Безрассудная ты моя! – чуть приподняв, кружу над землей, в ней и себе ловя ту беспричинную радость… Счастье – всего лишь мгновение… мимолетно… и тем необыкновенно чудесно.

 

 

 

_Новый Орлеан, лето 2018_

         … _Рейс Новый Орлеан-Альбукерке… пассажиров просят пройти на посадку… выходы…_

\- Сейчас я тебя поцелую в самый последний разочек… - шепчет моя ненаглядная, повиснув на мне в откровенном объятии, - и отпущу…

\- Не надо…- собравшись с духом, перехватываю ее руки у себя на шее, сжимаю пальцы и глядя в такие близкие бездонные ее глаза, напоминаю, - Раз… - она упрямится, мотая головой и все пытается высвободиться из моих рук, - Герми, милая… ну же… Два…

\- Нет! – надув губки, она снова прижимается ко мне, - не хочу опять считать секунды до…

\- Включи секундомер, он их за тебя посчитает… - плоско шучу, чтобы не расстраивать ее еще больше. – Холл, они так без меня улетят…

\- Ну и пусть! А мы останемся тут еще на пару дней, а?

\- Не могу… и так сюда срулил по-тихому, никого не предупредив.

\- Ты в самоволке? – ее глаза загораются озорным блеском, - Может, тогда полетим в Нью-Йорк? Или в Лос-Анджелес… - под моим укоризненным взглядом она притихает, - Когда ты все выходные в июле сидел в Сан-Диего, изображая клоуна – не слишком удачно, кстати, я же молчала!

\- Не все, а только один конец недели. И я же звонил тебе по три раза на дню! – возмутившись, смеюсь, - парни чуть мобилу в пиве не утопили.

\- А все твои подстилки на тебя вешались!

\- Не все, _ma_ _Hoix_ , - удержав ее за подбородок, смотрю строго, - только одна… да и то… мы все были под хорошей мухой… Было весело, если честно.

\- Не сомневаюсь! Как и мне с Гариком на свадьбе года… - мстительно язвит она, что совсем не мешает ей снова на мне повиснуть, - Хотя нет – вру, было скучно, как на всех свадьбах…

\- Кроме одной…- негромко напоминаю я.

         Семейная пожилая пара негров – то еще клише, но это Новый Орлеан, здесь все – клише, уже довольно давно исподволь на нас косится. Не сказать, что я стал жутко популярным по эту сторону границы или на этом побережье, или по эту сторону океана. И был бы это тот же Альбукерке, куда я так стремлюсь вернуться – не удивился бы… мы снимаем там Миднайт вот уже второй год… Нас даже начали узнавать на местных улицах! Но мы не в Нью-Мексико…

\- В первый раз? – заметив мое внимание, пожилая негритянка, словно сошедшая со страниц Хижины дяди Тома, скованно улыбается, одновременно как бы незаметно отбиваясь от попыток мужа прекратить это все в зародыше.

\- Простите? – я и правда, не понял, о чем это она. Моя Холли сориентировалась первой.

\- Провожаю его? – она тоже выступает чуть вперед, - Нет, увы… у нас это в порядке вещей… То я – его, то он – меня…

\- Но раньше вы не были… - та кивает на кольцо у Герми на пальце. Зардевшись, словно новобрачная, моя Холл кивает и пожимает плечами одновременно, - Ну… да, пожалуй… не были… Это мало что меняет…

\- Мы с мужем вместе уже шестьдесят пять лет, - с гордостью беря своего дедка под руку, отвечает она, - И я провожала его множество раз…  после – встречала… - мы киваем, как два болванчика, делая вид, что прониклись… я во всяком случае. А Холли, похоже, это все действительно интересно. _Пассажиров, вылетающих рейсом Новый Орлеан-Альбукерке, просим пройти на посадку… Повторяю…_ Осторожно высвободившись и пользуясь тем, что бабка-негритянка ее увлекла беседой, подхватываю сумку и быстро чмокаю Холли в макушку.

\- Все, побежал, а то и правда без меня улетят… - она в некоторой растерянности на меня смотрит, заставляя задержаться, - Холли, милая… - тихо, не для чужих ушей, повторяю, - Раз… два?

\- Три…- выдыхает она, закрывая глаза, - четыре… пять… Иди же, Ферн! Шесть… семь…

Не оборачиваясь, быстро шагаю через ступеньки по движущемуся эскалатору вверх… и вот уже другой уровень аэропорта… нужный мне выход… доброжелательные бортпроводницы… Гармошка посадочного коридора… салон… И только в кресле, запинав сумку под ноги, и перед тем, как отключить мобильник, снова запускаю отсчет…  Когда на нем начитают мелькать цифры, позволяю себе расслабится… закрыть глаза… - … Двадцать один… Двадцать два… Двадцать три…

_Как Бенедикт женатый поживает? Благодарю – вполне, вполне, вполне…_


End file.
